Stupid Lamb
by PrincessJordy
Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella decided to try and find Edward and the Cullens? What if Alice had a vision and decided to join her? Road trip! R
1. Missing pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Edward, or any of the Cullen's **

**No money is being made from this Fanfic. I'm just doing a 'what if' with Stephenie Meyer's amazing story. **

**Author's note; for the purpose of my story:**

**1) Jacob found out that he was a werewolf before he and Bella got really close (Sorry Jake), so he had to stay away from her in case she found out. **

**2) For Bella to be able to find the Cullen's she has to either skip a lot of school or be on Summer vacation, so I decided to make it summer. **

**3) I might change some of the details of what the Cullen's were doing, because it might be hard to fit some of those things into this plot**

**I hope you enjoy. It would be nice to have some reviews knowing what you like and don't, and If you'd like to read more. Thanks! **

**P.S. I know this chapter will be kind of boring because your going to be like "Look I already know that Bella was depressed! So get her to Edward already!" But I promise that will come in time. Also some of the traveling in later chapters is going to be unrealistic, because who really wants to read about Bella driving by herself for days? **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's point of view: **

**I sat in my room, curled into a ball on my bed, trying to keep the pain away. I had been thinking about-**_**him**_**, again. **

**I heard Charlie's cruiser coming up the driveway. **

**I needed to pull myself together for Charlie's sake; I could suffer when I was alone, I didn't want him to see me like this. So I forced myself off the bed and down the stairs to start making a late dinner. **

"**Bells?" Charlie called as he shut the front door. **

"**I'm in here Ch-Dad." Even as I stumbled over the words, I felt my voice was emotionless. "Dinners going to be late, I had a lot of homework." I lied. It was an easy lie to tell. One of many I'd told lately, along with 'I'm fine'.**

"**That's okay, Bella. I'll just watch TV." **

**I looked around the kitchen for something to cook. I decided finally on baked potatoes and began to wash them and poke holes in them with a fork. **

**I picked at my food, not really tasting it. After dinner I went up to my room and did homework, I still couldn't think of anything at all to do. **

**I'd done all the chores, I'd practically bleached the bathroom it was so shiny. I'd dusted; done the laundry; and taken out the trash. Then I searched around the house for something, anything to clean. **

**Now, I curled back up on my bed, I felt like a zombie, what was the point? I'd loved so greatly that it shook me to think of it, I'd thought **_**he **_**had loved me too. He had risked so much to keep me safe and alive, how could that all be in vain? I could have let James just kill me, if he really thought I was so useless to have around. I shivered at the thought. Did I really want that? I didn't think so. But I couldn't think of a fate worse than to have my love ripped away from me. **

**It was funny now to think that I had wanted, forever, literally. I had been willing to give up my old life for one like his, to become one of his kind, to be with him. **

**A little sob escaped my lips, and I raised my hand to cover my mouth, my whole body shaking, as a sobbed. **

**I cried myself to sleep that night, but my dreams weren't any better than when I was awake.**

"_**You…Don't…Want me?" **_

"_**No."**_

_**And he turned his back and walked away into the dark. I was lost in nothing and shivering, as rain started to drop on me. **_

"_**Edward?" I called turning and searching for him. He couldn't just leave me here. Not in this dark nothing. I needed him. I loved him. He had to come back. **_

"_**Come…back?" I tried to scream, so he would hear me, where ever he was in the dark, but it came out as a whisperer. "I need you…" **_

**I shot up in bed. It was only 2:00 AM. Not even close to what time I had wanted to wake up on a weekend. But I knew after that dream I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I trudged downstairs, to the kitchen and looked around for something to do. The kitchen was gleaming and I couldn't think of anything to do, so I decided I could go upstairs and check my e-mails. My mother was e-mailing and calling more often, ever since my dad had tried to send me back with her. I felt guilty and embarrassed knowing what I'd put them through. **

**I tuned on my computer and waited for it to turn on; it took a long time. A wave of loneliness washed over me. I wished I had someone to talk to. Someone who knew about vampires; someone I could talk to honestly. When I was with Ed-I felt a shiver run down my spine of its own accord; I had almost thought his name. Thinking it seemed to make it real some how. It would mean he was really gone and I would be admitting it. I almost started to cry again, but held myself together, by a tiny thread. Ready to snap. **

**My computer was finally ready. I signed in and saw I had new E-mails. I deleted the spam and then clicked on the e-mail from Renee. **

_Hi, sweetie. _

_How are you? Everything is better now that's it summer, right? _

**I could practically see my mother's hopeful face as I read the words. I felt a pang of guilt. My mother had always needed me and I had always been the one to try to save her from the world, but now, all I wanted was to curl up on her lap and cry. But that just wasn't who I was; I suffered in silence, trying not to burden people. I started reading again. She wrote about Phil's playing and how she had to sit through the hot games; but I could tell she loved it. She also wrote about how wonderful Jacksonville was. And I knew what was coming next:**

_Wouldn't you love to come up for the summer? You could get away from the rain, and spend some time on the beach. You could see Phil play, he's getting so good. _

**She went on to list all the exciting things about her home. Of course it was the line at the end that made me feel guilty. **

_I would mean so much to me If you'd come. I love you. Mom. _

**I hadn't seen my mother in months. I turned off the computer without replying. What should I say? For some reason I didn't think that was the way to spend my summer. I would depress my mother and ruin her summer. I didn't want to be a burden. I'd been working so hard lately to seem like I was okay. But I was really just going from one minute to the next trying to survive. **

**I couldn't think of anything to do for the rest of the day, so instead I just lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. **

**ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW**

**I snapped out of my vision. I had been checking up on Bella, even though Edward had told us not to. I was trying to prove my point to him. **

**In my vision I saw Bella. She had seemed normal at first when I had looked; Bella cleaning and cooking and doing homework. But then there had been Bella crying; Bella clutching at her sides as if trying to hold herself together. She looked like an empty shell in most of the vision. I couldn't believe my brother could have done this to poor Bella. **

**Edward made a hissing sound, from the driver's seat of his silver Volvo. **

"**I told you not to look for her." His voice was low and deadly, but I wasn't intimidated, I just glared at the back of his head. **

"**I told you leaving her wasn't going to make a difference." **

**He gritted his teeth and said. "But it will. She'll get better. She'll meet someone and have a **_**normal**_** life. It's what she deserves." **

**He could be so stubborn! He couldn't admit that he was scared. He was going overboard as usual in his attempt to do what he thought would keep Bella safe. But being Bella, something was going to happen at some point, something that now we couldn't do anything to stop. Unless I did something…**

**Edward growled softly at my thoughts. "Alice…" He warned. Jasper sensing a fight coming started to send calming waves. **

"**And in this perfect plan of yours, dear brother, have you forgotten she knows what we are?"**

"**No. She'll forget. Humans have a way of forgetting things like that if they want to. She'll convince herself I was just another boyfriend from her high school years, and hopefully forget I ever existed."**

**I shook my head at my brother. Who did he honestly think he was kidding? Bella wasn't that stupid, she wasn't an average human. She hadn't run screaming. She's still loved him and now he was going to repay her by throwing it all away?**

"**I'm repaying her by giving her, her life." Edward answered my thoughts. I could hear the undertone of pain in his voice. **

**I sighed and curled up into Jasper's side. **

**We were driving to the house Esme and Carlisle had bought outside of Ithaca, New York. **

**It was nice there, but not as rainy as Forks, and I wished it was so I could go shopping more often. Port Angeles was a pretty good place for shopping. Maybe…**

"**Stop," Commanded Edward before I could even finish thinking. **

**I glared at him. I could tell Jasper was being affected by us both, because he was glaring too. **

**"Alice." He was practically growling now. **

"**I was just thinking Edward. I didn't ask you to read my mind." **

"**And I didn't ask you to shout your thoughts at me. If you want to go behind my back, could you at least do it softly?"**

**I could have laughed. But I wasn't in the mood. Instead I started to hum a song I'd heard on the radio to mask my thoughts for the moment, because I was coming up with a plan. And it was brilliant. If I do say so myself. **

**BPOV**

**Charlie had finally told me that I needed to do something. Anything, other than mope. I had been trying my hardest not to mope, I had thought I was doing a good job. So I had promised him. I owed him that didn't I?**

**I could hardly sleep again that night. I hardly ever slept anymore. I would just lie looking up at the ceiling. **

**But when I finally did drift off to sleep I was in the dark again. **

"_**You…Don't…Want me?" It was that question again. The one that haunted me every minute of everyday. **_

"_**No." And of course the one things that could be worse. **_

_**And he turned his back and walked away into the dark. I was lost in the nothing and shivering, as rain started to drop on me. **_

"_**Edward?" I called, turning and searching for him. He couldn't just leave me here. Not in this dark nothing. I needed him. I loved him. He had to come back. But of course it was useless. He was gone. He'd never be back, because he didn't want me. **_

"_**Come…back?" I tried to scream, so he would hear me, where ever he was in the dark, but it came out as a whisperer. "I need you…" **_

_**My words seemed to echo in the endlessness that was my dream.**_

"_**I need you…"**_

"_**I need you…"**_

"_**I need you…" The echo seemed to be mocking me as my own voice became fainter. **_

**I shivered awake and rolled over to seem it was a decent time to be getting up, so I hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It was simple but would work for now. I was probably just going to sit around anyway. **

**I walked downstairs to eat cereal. I wasn't even sure what kind it was. They all tasted the same to me now. Charlie had left a note saying he was going fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. So I was alone again. I picked up my bowl and scrubbed in clean, putting in away. **

**The dream I had had last night was haunting me. **

**It was like I was lost in the darkness. I didn't know how I was going to keep living this life of nothing. **

"**I need you." I whispered the words out loud. It was than that it hit me. I had to get out of Forks. I had to find him! He was the missing piece, he was part of my soul, my perfect match, and he had gotten away, and I couldn't let him. I needed to find him. I needed to bring him back…**


	2. Seeing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the amazing characters. You know, 'cause if I did I wouldn't really need to write fan fiction….**

**A/N: The Angela's POV is just some filler.**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

**I had never felt so empty in my life; so dead. I longed to be with Bella, more than I had ever longed for anything. Nevertheless, how could I be when Bella was so ready to give up her life and become a monster like me? Bella was my salvation, and to take her life away would be the biggest sin of all. **

**I could not stop remembering her long brown hair and deep brown eyes. The way she blushed so easily and her clumsy nature. She seemed shy, but she was truly brave. But so fragile in her human way. The thought of forever with her was the most intoxicating of ideas. However, I knew at some point she would hate me for taking her chance at children and a normal life away. And I could never bare the thought of my beautiful Bella hating me. **

**So I left, to keep her safe. **

**Alice thought I was being stubborn and cruel and I knew she wanted to find a way to convince me to go back to Forks. But I would not budge. **

**Carlisle and Esme were upset, but they tried to hide it and respected my choice. I was grateful to them for it. **

**Rosalie seemed pleased with my idea. She was afraid that Bella was putting us all at risk; she was loyal to her family. She did not want to see any of us hurt. **

**I sighed. I suddenly wishing I had Alice's power so I could check on Bella make sure she was safe and out of harms way. My Angel was danger magnet; I could suddenly picture a thousand ways she could have be hurt right at this very second, and I had to grip the arms of the chair I was sitting in to keep myself from bolting to the garage to go to her. **

**I heard an excited squeal from Alice somewhere upstairs. I wondered what she was seeing that was so exciting. **

**I quickly focused on her thoughts. **

**She was too busy reciting all the united states of American in alphabetical in Japanese and then translating it. This led me to assume that she had had a vision of something she didn't want me to know about, which in turn led me to believe it, must be about Bella. **

**So I reasoned, if I left, than there was no reason for them to bother Bella. So I scribbled a note and ran to my Volvo with my inhuman speed. **

**I gripped the steering wheel and sped up the road as fast as my Volvo would take me. I needed to get somewhere where my family would give me the peace I needed.**

**I could always go to Denali, as I had when Bella had first come to Forks. I could go to Canada, but I thought that was too close to New York. Florida came to mind, but that was careless; Renee lived in Jacksonville and there was always a chance my Bella would want to see her mother. **

**I decided the best way to keep her safe was the leave North America all together. So I headed to the nearest airport to get to South America. **

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

**Jasper and I were sitting in our room, he was looking at the TV not really interested in what was on it and I was sitting curled up next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around, that's when I had the vision. **

_**Bella was placing a plate in front of Charlie. She had a serious expression on her face as she sat down in the chair across from him. **_

_**"Dad, I need to talk to you." **_

_**Charlie looked up, "What's wrong, Bells?" **_

_**She shook her head, "Nothings wrong dad. I just want to ask you something."**_

_**He nodded and she went on. "I'm eighteen now and a legal adult and I think I should see the world, well at least some of it...look what I'm trying to say here is that I want to go on a road trip."**_

_**"With one of your friends? Jessica or that Angela Weber?"**_

_**Bella shook her head. "I want to go alone.**__**"**_

"_**Where to?"**_

"_**I don't know. California, Florida, maybe New York."**_

**Jasper looked at me confused as I jumped out of my seat with a squeal. This was such good news! I knew how I could help Bella without Edward finding out...ooh. My eyes grew large as I remembered Edward's pesky little talent.**

_**Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas...**_

**I started to list all the United States of America in alphabetical order. **

**I heard his growl and giggled a little. Then I had a vision of him speeding away in his Volvo and seconds later is tore out of the garage. **

"**Alice?" Jasper asked in concern, feeling my excitement and Edward's rage. **

"**Everything is fine, Jazz." I kissed his forehead and started to dance around the room. Packing my bags happily. I wondered what I would need…If she went to all the places she listed, I was sure she'd need something decent to wear too, because knowing Bella she wouldn't pack anything suitable for the trip. **

**Jasper noticed my packing as I shoved things into suitcases. **

"**Alice?" He asked again. "What are you doing?" He seemed worried that I had gone insane. Silly Jasper should know better than to doubt me. **

"**We're going on a trip!"**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

**A road trip was the perfect idea. I could find…**_**him**_**. It still hurt to mention his name, even in the privacy of my own mind. **

**I did my dishes from lunch. I couldn't think of anything. TV was still too painful and so was music. There was enough romance and heartbreak in my life, without adding more from fictional characters. **

**Out of nowhere, doubt began to creep through me. What if he really didn't want me and he would be mad that I had tracked him down? What if he thought I was desperate and felt sorry for me? I could not decide which was worse. **

**He was like a god, and I was just plain human Bella. What could he ever want from me?**

**The phone rang suddenly pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. **

"**Hello?" Did my voice always sound so hoarse? **

"**Bella? Hey, it's Angela." She said shyly. "I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." **

"**I'm fine." I lied quickly. "How are you?" It was the polite thing to do. Ask someone how he or she were, when they'd gone to all the trouble of calling you to make sure you were feeling alright. Of course, it was Angela, so I didn't mind. She was the closest thing I had to a human friend…Now she was closest thing I had to a friend at all. **

"**Good. Ben is gone early for summer vacation, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch movies."**

**I thought it over. I really wasn't up to just hanging out like a normal person, but it was better than hanging around waiting to talk to Charlie.**

"**Sure, Ange. I'll, um, be right over." **

**We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I looked over my outfit; it wasn't actually that great for going anywhere except for maybe mucking a barn. **

**I hurried upstairs and changed, and wrote a note for Charlie, even though I planned to be back before him. And so I headed to Angela's. **

* * *

**Angela's POV.**

**I finished my homework and set down my pencil. The house was blissfully quiet, because the twins had gone to Port Angeles with my parents. I wondered what I should do now.**

**Ben and his parents had left for their vacation to see his family in Texas yesterday, so I couldn't call him. **

**My mind instantly went to Bella. She seemed so depressed lately. No that wasn't the word for it. It was as if someone had taken part of her and she was lifeless without that part. Poor Bella. I wondered if Edward leaving had something to do with it, she seemed so close to him and they were perfect together, but I never asked her, because I figured it was best to mind my own business. **

**I decided I should call her though, just to check up on her and make sure she was doing okay. Maybe she would come over and watch some movies with me. It sounded silly but being in the house alone gave me the creeps. I'd stopped believing in monsters when I was eight, but the twins still had nightmares sometimes, and I remembered what it was like to be scarred of vampires and werewolves and the boogeyman. **

**I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. **

"**Hello?" Her voice sounded so gravely, that I was worried I'd woken her up, or maybe she was sick…**

"**Bella? Hey, it's Angela. I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." I adjusted my pigtail a little with one hand as it came out of place. **

"**I'm fine." She didn't sound fine. She had been using the same voice for months. "How are you?" **

"**Good. Ben is gone early for summer vacation, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch movies." **

**She paused for a long time. And I was worried that she had zoned out or wasn't feeling well enough to talk. **

**I was about to ask when she said "Sure, Ange. I'll be right over." She hesitated slightly before saying. "See you soon."**

"**Bye, Bella." **

**I hung up and went into the living room to wait on the couch for her. **

**Bella had been so shy when she'd first come to school, she was nice to everyone no matter how mean they were to her. Then she started going out with Edward Cullen. I'd been happy for her, he was so hansom and I could tell he loved Bella from the way he looked at her. She started to spend all her time with the Cullen's and Edward and I missed my friend, but Ben and I started sitting with Bella, Alice and Edward a couple of weeks before they'd left. **

**When they'd left Bella had walked around like a zombie, she wouldn't eat or talk or anything. I'd come over once because my mother said Charlie was desperate, and I thought that maybe Bella just need girl time. But she'd just sat there like a statue. Charlie was worried she would have to go to hospital. But at some point, Bella had snapped out of it and she had started to come to school and sometimes talk. But she wouldn't talk if you didn't talk to her first. She'd seemed so lifeless…She still seemed that way sometimes no matter how many times she tried to hide it. She was in pain. And I wished there was something I could do. **

**The doorbell rang and I let her in. After watching movies and eating cookies for the whole afternoon, Bella had said she had to go home. So I walked her to the door. **

**It was nice to be able to do something with a girlfriend. But I still missed Ben.**

**That's what was nice. The two of us were without the person we loved. Even if I only had to wait two weeks for mine to come back…**

* * *

**BPOV:**

**I had no idea what I was going to say to Charlie when he got home. How could I explain to Charlie that I was going all over America searching for my former…What word should I use? 'Boyfriend' didn't seem to fit. I decided not to brood over it; instead, I tried to think of how I wanted to cook the fish Charlie had brought home last night. **

**It had been nice to get out of the house and hangout with Angela, even though every movie we watched made me flinch. Why were there some many romances anyway? Didn't they ever make ones with mindless gore anymore? What ever happened to those?**

**I ended up frying the fish and making a salad to go with it. **

**"Dad, I need to talk to you." I said seriously. **

**Charlie looked up, "What's wrong, Bells?" He looked nervous as if he thought I had bad news. **

**He nodded still anxious. "I'm eighteen now and a legal adult." Those words didn't but him at ease at all. "And I think I should see the world, well at least some of it...look what I'm trying to say here is that I want to go on a road trip."**

**"With one of your friends? Jessica or that Angela Weber?"**

**"I want to go alone." I said firmly. **

"**Where to?"**

"**I don't know. California, Florida, maybe New York." **

**Charlie gave me a look. "You'll have to talk to your mother." **

**I had expected him to put up a fight, but maybe he thought a road trip would do me good. **

**I nodded and a ghost of a smile spread across my face. It felt like I should do something, hug him maybe…A kiss on the cheek. Instead I just shuffled my feet and mumbled "Thanks, dad". **

**I went upstairs to call my mom and pack. Now all I needed was to figure out how I was going to find the Cullen's.**

* * *

A/N:

So your probably all wondering why Bella would just run off around the country without any plan or clues to where the Cullens are.

I honstely have no clue. It was just an idea that popped into my head of it's own accord. And I just wanted to have fun with my beloved Cullens. Because it is way to hard for me to understand that the series is over. *Sobs*.

I probably won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Just want to know if anyone's interested in reading this fic. I know this chapter was kind of boring. But it will get better I promise. I have the next chapter written out. And Bella will finally find two of the Cullens! And that's when the fun starts. Please read and review. :-)

With love, Alice-Cullen-fan26.


	3. Hate me

**Disclaimer: Sighs, alas I do not own the rights to anything Twilight. The songs aren't mine either; I just love them. **

**A/N: Obviously "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga wasn't out when New Moon came out. But I just couldn't think of a song for Alice to annoy poor Jasper with. It's not that I have anything against the song, I just can't picture Jasper enjoying listening to it. **

**I also want to thank Kolored for being my first reviewer! Thanks so much and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

**Alice's point of view:**

**I turned up the radio. How could Jasper not love this song? It was so catchy. It was late night and we were speeding down an empty road, on our way to California, we could get a hotel there and I could keep an eye on Bella. See where she was going. Not to mention all the shopping! **

**Poor Bella seemed so sad in my vision. I knew Jasper and I had to do something quickly so she wouldn't doubt herself. One second of indecision and my whole plan could be ruined. **

**Jasper must have sensed how worried I was getting, because he sent me a wave of calm. **

"**Thanks, Jasper." I smiled at him. **

**We sat in silence for a while, so finally I started to sing along with the radio. "What's goin' on, on the floor? I love this record, baby but I can't see straight anymore… " **

**Jasper didn't seem to be enjoying the song as much as I was and I had a quick vision of him reaching to turn the radio off. **

"**Don't you dare." I warned, just as we took a sharp turn. **

**Jasper sighed, "whatever pleases you, milady." He said dramatically. I smiled smugly at him. **

"**Alice, what is your plan once we find, Bella?" Jasper seemed worried. Silly Jasper should know I was always one-step ahead.**

**I pointed to my head. "I've got it all in here." I joked. "We are going to find Bella, drag her around to get the family back together and than we are going to get Edward and go back to Forks."**

**He still didn't seem so sure. **

"**Plus L.A. is a great place to shop." **

**He smiled at that. **

"**What do you think she'll be like when we find her?" **

**I had told Jasper about my visions of Bella's depression. Of course, he wouldn't understand how bad it truly was until he saw her, or felt her emotions. I hoped she was better when we found her because I never wanted to put my husband in that much pain. **

_**Edward should be with us, **_**I thought. **

**It was true. He needed to be here to help Bella. Nevertheless, I knew he was too stubborn to listen to me and just go back to her. He thought he was keeping her safe, but Bella was never going to be safe with the kind of dangerous situations she seemed to put herself in. **

"**Brunette, clumsy, and human." I teased. **

**Jasper smiled at me and reached out to hold my hand. He was the love of my life. What would I do without him?**

**We kept driving until we found a hotel in L.A. we liked, that way I could keep an eye on Bella, and for goodness sakes help the poor girl with her wardrobe! **

* * *

********

"Hate me in ways/ yeah in ways hard to swallow/ Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."-Blue October. "Hate me"

**

* * *

**

**EPOV: **

**I was lying on my back in an old attic somewhere in South America. I wasn't even positive of what part. However, I needed time alone, which would have been easier if Rosalie didn't keep calling me every five minutes. **

**Alice had had some kind of vision of my Angel. What could it have been? It must have been something good for Alice to be so excited. Maybe Bella had moved on. **

**But why would Alice be excited about that? **

**I couldn't bring myself to think of my Bella with another man. But that's what I had wanted wasn't it? That's why I had left her. **

**Seeing those visions of Bella from Alice had been the most painful thing I had ever been put through. Vampire venom couldn't compare. **

**Her face as I had told her I did not love her haunted me, no, I decided, that was truly the most painful thing I had ever seen. She hadn't put up a fight; she had really doubted my love for her enough that the moment I had told a lie she'd been ready and willing to believe it. **

**I needed her. She was the only thing that made sense to me anymore. She was my life, my soul, my world. And I had left her alone and unsafe.**

**All those times she'd tried to convince me I wasn't a monster and now I had my proof.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

**Renee was thrilled that I was going to come see her in Jacksonville less thrilled that I was going on a road trip alone. She'd tried about everything to convince me just to come to Florida. But I was being stubborn. **

**I threw my bags in my truck's passenger seat and headed out on the road. **

**I was in for a long drive; I would have turned on the radio, but I had ripped that out. My hands hurt at the thought of it. Music reminded me of **_**him **_**still anyway, so what was the point?**

**I wasn't sure if I would be able to say his name before I'd found him again. I just needed proof. Of what I wasn't sure. **

**If I could just see him, one more time maybe I could get by. **

**I drove until it was dark and then pulled over into a truck stop where I could park my car and sleep. I stretched out on my truck's seat and tried to sleep. **

**The next few days were dull. There wasn't anything to do but I had been through worse in the past few months so days in a car by myself didn't seem so bad. **

**I arrived in L.A. and I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do now that I was here. I couldn't picture the Cullen's moving to L.A. but I needed Charlie and Renee to believe I was really just going on a road trip. Where better to go in California than Los Angeles? **

**I decided it couldn't hurt to walk around so I parked my truck and tried to walk down the street window-shopping. Alice would love to shop here. She probably had at some point. There were so many more stores here than in Forks or Port Angeles. I felt the pain creeping up on me again, this wasn't good, I was in a public place and I'd rather not be the girl who had a meltdown in L.A. **

**But that's when I heard it. Something I'd been certain I'd never hear again, something that was too good to be true and I was sure I was dreaming; It was laughter like soft bell's chiming and than a flash of sparkling skin. I stumbled and saw the hard pavement of the sidewalk rushing toward my face; I braced myself for the pain. And than the cold arms reached out and caught me pulling me away from a potential hospital visit and broken nose. **

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	4. Cut it out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's amazing characters. But I do own little Simon, his mother, and the girl behind the counter. Which is not nearly as cool. **

**Thanks .Writing. for the awesome reviews and Introducing me to the band "Automatic Loveletter"**

**Oh, and you can also check out my one-shot "Save me from myself" set in between chapter two and three of "Stupid Lamb" about what Rosalie and Emmett are up to. I'd love to know what you think. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

**But that's when I heard it. Something I'd been certain I would never hear again, something that was too good to be true and I was sure I was dreaming. It was laughter like soft bell's chiming and a flash of sparkling skin. I stumbled and saw the hard pavement of the sidewalk rushing toward my face; I braced myself for the pain. And then the cold arms reached out and caught me pulling me away from a potential hospital visit and broken nose. **

**I was pulled up into a standing position. And I looked around a little disoriented. **

"**Alice!" I practically yelled. People turned to stare at us, and I blushed a deep crimson, probably not a good idea; Jasper was standing right behind me, he must have been the one to catch me. "Jasper!" **

"**Bella," Alice smiled happily and I got the feeling that they had known this was going to happen. Why hadn't I taken into account Alice's visions? Of course, she would have seen my decision to search for them. **

"**What are you doing here? Where is everyone? How are you?" I blurted out question after question too excited to stop. **

**I felt a wave of calm wash over me; I never thought I would be so happy to have Jasper's power used on me. **

"**Bella, Bella, calm down." Alice said, but she was practically bouncing up and down. **

**I threw my arms around her cold shoulders. **

"**I can't believe you're really here." I was afraid I was going to cry if I wasn't careful. **

"**Poor Bella," Alice soothed, hugging me back. "I know what will cheer you up."**

**I looked up at her. Were they coming back to Forks? **

"**Shopping!" **

"**Alice…" I tried feebly but she was too excited at the idea of playing Bella Barbie again. **

"**Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store. She forced me into about fifteen different outfits before I could even comprehend what was going on.**

"**Alice!" I gasped. "I need to take a break."**

"**Oh," Alice looked upset. However, Jasper couldn't have looked happier. We sat down in the middle of the store Alice had dragged me into. A little boy sucking on one of the free lollipops from the counter was staring at us with wide eyes. But mostly he was looking at Alice and Jasper. **

**His mother was having a fight with a woman over the counter about a pair of shoes. **

"**Excuse me, but are you implying that my feet are too big?" **

**The little boy looked at his mother and then back at Alice in awe. **

"**I'm Simon." He said, with a sticky smile. **

**Alice smiled delightedly. "I'm Alice, and these are my friends Bella and Jasper." **

**Simon looked at each of us with a cute smile on his face. He looked at Jasper the longest though, and his face became confused. **

"**Does he have an Ouchie?" **

**Alice and I both turned to look at Jasper's grimace, he didn't seem to enjoy being in a mall full of people. I felt bad for him and I saw him throw me a semi-grateful look. I smiled back.**

"**No, he doesn't have an…Ouchie." Alice shook her head sweetly. **

"**Takes one to know one!" The teenage girl behind the counter snapped immaturely. **

**Simon looked confusedly at Jasper again but he didn't seem too concerned because he turned back to his candy. I wasn't really good with little kids, but Alice seemed to adore him. **

**Alice smiled and then winced as Simon's mother yelled, "you better make the most of your last day here, because I'm going straight to the manager!" Shrilly. **

"**I think we should get going…" I whispered quietly feeling a little out of place. Jasper seemed to be feeling the emotions of the two women fighting at the counter. **

**He was clenching his fists. He stood up as the two women started yelling again. **

"**You're both wrong!" He finally snapped. They both turned to look at him, their mouths falling open at his beauty. **

**His southern accent became more refined when he spoke again. "I think that two fine ladies, like yourselves shouldn't be fighting, it seems to be holding up the lines." His voice was still a little shaky but he seemed to have some control. **

**Today was too perfect for me to be upset though. Today I had found Alice and Jasper. It was if someone had given me a flashlight to try to find my way through the darkness. I knew I wasn't going to be able to find my way out until I'd found **_**him**_** though. **

**Jasper gave me a look and I realized he could feel my depression. I looked away, it was bad enough feeling it but sharing, no, **_**forcing**_** it on someone else was worse. **

"**Sorry." I whispered. But I knew he would hear. **

"**We should go." Jasper took Alice's hand and I fallowed behind. Simon's mother and the teenager were still standing open-mouthed staring after Alice and Jasper. And me...But that was just because I was standing between the two of them. **

**Once we were outside the mall Alice said, "We should go get our bags and check out of the hotel."**

**I hesitated. What if they were trying to leave? What if they realized what a trouble I was and they were going to get into one of the shiny Cullen cars and head for the highway. **

**Jasper sensing my unease sent a wave of calmness my way. **

"**I'll, um, just go get my truck than…" I said pointing down the road to where my truck was parked. It was getting dark, but if anything were going to happen Alice would see it. **

"**Don't be silly, Bella, you're coming with us." **

"**My bags…" I said weakly. **

"**Jasper will run and get them while you come with me to the hotel." Alice announced. **

**So Alice and I speeded off to the hotel. **

* * *

"**Some how you have managed to get under my skin/More than anyone ever did/And if every hole makes a scar/and every scar marks its place/Then I will never live freely without your trace." - Automatic Love-letter's "Make-Up smeared eyes"**

* * *

**EPOV:**

**I had to find Victoria…I would hunt her. See was leading me in circles but I was going to find her and rip her apart. It was the best I could do to keep my Bella safe. Her name was becoming painful. The more I said it the more I wanted to see her and that was not good, if I had one moment of weakness I knew I would be back in Forks with my Angel. If she'd take me, back. Why would she? I had been cruel. Self-loathing was washing over me. **

**Than I heard what I'd been waiting for. **

_**Laurent's in Forks, he'll get that stupid human girl and I'll get there just in time to get a piece of her. **_

**I could hear the smirk in her voice. She had no idea what I had just heard. My darling Bella was in danger. I needed to get back to Forks. **

**But first I needed to destroy this **_**thing**_** that would think of hurting her. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"**So what's everyone up to?" I asked as Alice rushed around packing things at the speed of light. Or faster. **

"**Carlisle and Esme are in Ithaca, New York. Rosalie and Emmett were on their second honeymoon, but they're back now, and I think they were looking for a place to live for a while. And Edward's-" **

**She cut herself off when she saw my wince. "I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking."**

**I felt tears in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry. I was pretty I wasn't doing well, because a moment later I was kneeling on the ground grabbing my sides; trying to hold myself together. **

**Alice was at my side in a second. She wrapped her arms around me. **

"**What happened?" I hadn't heard the door open, but Jasper was right behind us, holding my bags.**

"**Nothing, Jazz. You should probably leave." I realized my emotions were probably affecting Jasper. I heard my bags drop and the door click shut. **

"**I'm sorry." I chanted over and over, shaking my head. There had to be a huge gaping hole in me. Why could no one else see it? How could I possibly being staying together? **

"**Snap out of, Bella!"'**

**I glanced up quickly at Alice's harsh tone.**

"**W-What?" I stammered. **

"**Cut it out. You're being absurd." **

**I was still gaping at her like a fish. **

"**You are going to find Edward and you are going to smack some sense into my dear brother." **

**I blinked.**

**Then opened my mouth to remind her that he didn't want me, but she cut me off. **

"**Don't you dare day he doesn't want you because he wants you like a dog wants a bone!" **

**We both sat there for a while. Neither of us knowing what to say.**

**Then I finally broke the silence. **

"**You could have, um, not used a metaphor that involves chew-things?" **

**And then we both laughed. **

* * *


	5. Wrong way out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or any of the lyrics I use.

A/N: You might have noticed how I've been adding song lyrics to the chapters. This is my first fanfic, so I wanted to try different things, and I found that I like adding the lyrics to the story. :-D

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They've been very helpful.

****

I've been without WI-FI for a while, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on too, so it might take longer to update, I also want to concentrate on writing some of my original stories, but there is no chance I'm giving this one up!

* * *

EPOV:

I was on a plane to Forks; I could stop Laurent some hurting my angel.

I was completely unable to say her name now; it was too painful. I wasn't how long until the plane touched down. I could only seem to think of the beautiful girl I'd left.

"I'm betting on Alice" she had said. After all she'd gone through she still wanted to become like me. Even if she hadn't been turned though she could have been hurt. If a tiny paper cut could do so much damage, what would happened when she got seriously hurt. Would I be the one to hurt her?

Now after all I'd done to keep her safe, I was rushing back, because even when I was in a different continent trouble still found her. No, I corrected myself, not trouble, danger.

I didn't deserve her, that was clear in my mind. I didn't deserve something so pure. And she didn't deserve to be in such danger, she deserved so much better. Not to be hunted down my sadistic monsters like Laurent and Victoria.

I tapped my foot.

How much longer could this flight possibly take?

* * *

"Faint lines marking out another day/ I can see that I just started panicking In flight/ couldn't think of what to say/ Now I know that I, I should have tried anyway/ Instead I took the wrong way out" Megan McCauley's "Wrong way out"

* * *

BPOV:

I woke up refreshed the next morning. I raised my arms above my head and stretched. My eyes fluttered open.

I screamed and fell out of the bed.

Alice and Jasper were standing there at the edge of my bed. How long had they been standing there?

"What are you doing?" I squeaked and then blushed.

"We were waiting for you to wake-up." Alice said cheerfully.

"You couldn't have done it in the other room?" I grumbled, pulling myself off the floor.

"Alice was growing impatient." Jasper supplied with a little smile, Alice turned and glared playfully at him.

I stood up to go search for something to eat for breakfast; there was a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter and I grabbed a bananna.

"We're leaving today, Bella." Alice announced.

I turned quickly, nearly dropping the banana, my eyes wide. They were leaving? No! They couldn't leave!

Jasper was starting to look a little panicked himself as I started to hyperventilate.

"Alice…" His tone gave me the answer; he was feeling my emotions all right.

"Sorry. Bella what I meant is that we're _all_ leaving today. Unless of course you _want_ to stay here."

I shook my head quickly.

"Good. Then Jasper will take our stuff out to the car and check out and I'll help you get ready."

I almost groaned at the thought of Alice dressing me and doing my make-up. But I held it in because I didn't want to complain when I was so grateful.

* * *

APOV:

I had Bella sit in the hotel bathroom. And then I pulled out a make-up bag and some of the shopping bags. Bella looked horrified. I knew she hated get dressed up. But I didn't care, someone here had to do it. There wasn't any need for Rosalie and I to wear make-up, that's what was great about having a human sister; I had come to think of her as my sister a long time ago.

I pulled out a pair of jean Capri's and a long red silk tank top. I didn't think she was ready for all the blues I'd picked out for her. It was Edward's favorite color on her after all and I wasn't sure if she could deal with that yet. But it was all part of my plan. There time would come.

"Hold still." I ordered as I brushed cover-up and foundation on her face. I picked out light colored make-up for her; a little golden for eye-shadow, brown eyeliner, water proof mascara and no blush, she didn't really need any help with that.

"You look perfect!" I cheered happily.

She blushed.

"Here's your outfit." I handed it to her and left the bathroom.

That's when I had the vision.

_Edward was getting off a plane; he was walking through a wet green forest; he was looking at a little house looking up at a window longingly..._

I gasped. Edward was in Forks!

"Alice, what's wrong?"

I turned to see Bella standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Nothing just a vision. Very boring."

She looked a little confused, but shrugged.

"Let me see if Jasper's ready." I closed my eyes. Yep, I saw Jasper sitting in the parking lot, the car started. "Time to go!"

"Do you mind dropping me off at my truck?" She ask nervously.

"You're riding with us, Bella." I assured her, in case she thought we were trying to leave her.

She nodded, but still looked worried. "What if someone breaks in?"

"Bella, just because you like your truck doesn't mean anyone else will." I smiled.

She glared at me.

"We'd better go." I said and we hurried to the car.

* * *

BPOV:

Alice insisted on blaring the radio. She sung beautifully, but I didn't feel like listening to the upbeat pop hits she was playing.

"Oh, Bella, come on, I know you want to sing along."

I really didn't.

The radio was playing "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani.

I shook my head at Alice as she started to sing the chorus loudly. I didn't know how she could understand the words.

Jasper, who was driving, smiled and winked at me.

We'd been in the car for a few hours, both of Jasper and Alice were extremely upset that they couldn't go above 60 mph; they kept complaining about how we could get there faster if they could go about a hundred miles faster.

This was so normal to me; this is what I'd been missing. Alice was going to help me find _him_. She had told me so bluntly to cut it out that I was starting to think maybe it worked. I felt like part of the hole in me had been filled up. But I knew I was never going to be whole again, without _him._

"Bella…" Alice sighed.

I was embarrassed that she had caught me brooding. So I tried to force a smile to prove that I could still be fun.

"Sorry, Alice." I muttered. "Do you guys mind pulling over at a fast-food restaurant?" I blushed. "Human's got to eat."

* * *

EPOV:

I moved through the forest searching for either of the monsters that wanted to hurt my love.

I heard the mind I was looking for.

Laurent.

"Edward…" He said in an almost friendly tone. But I didn't give him a second to say anything else. I sprang, knocking him to the ground. He was so surprised by my attack that I was able to get a grip on his forearm and pull. It ripped off with a sickening tearing noise and he howled in pain. I had to rip him apart and then light a fire. As soon as I was done the whole forest seemed to be clouded with purple smoke.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Edward's fight scene was a little lame. I just can't seem to write violent scenes well.


	6. Phone called redone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the song lyrics used in the story. **

**I also want to thank you all for your reviews!! They are so wonderful and often funny! It's so helpful to know what you like. **

**A/N: There are a lot of people reading this now and I want to thank all of you!!! But before I post the next chapter I'd like to get 15 (or more) reviews. Pretty please!!! **

**Sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be better! **

**p.s. I just had to edit the grammer on this chapter. :) thanks for pointing out the mistakes! It's very helpful!! **

* * *

BPOV:

We were going to Arizona; I was excited to be going to the state I had grown-up in, but I was apprehensive at the same time.

I rubbed at the scar on the back of my hand absentmindedly: the marks from James' bite.

I shivered.

"So what are we going to be doing?" I asked Alice. The sun was not out today and I had no idea how Alice could have possibly found a cloudy day in Arizona.

Alice smiled happily at me, "river-rafting!"

I looked at her in horror. They joked about how I could fall down on a flat empty surface, did they realized what could happen in the water?

"It will be fun!" She looked excited; I on the other hand wanted to run screaming, for the first time ever with any of the Cullen's.

"It won't work, Bella. Stay in your seat," Alice scolded.

I sighed defeated.

"Good. I'll be back with our stuff in a second."

I sighed again and shifted in my seat to get more comfortable. I looked up at Jasper in the driver's seat and realized it was the first time I'd been alone with him since my disaster of an 18th birthday. For some reason it didn't bother me as much as it should have.

I could see Alice inside talking to a man with scruffy bread. She was picking out a time to go rafting.

"This isn't a good idea." I mumbled.

Jasper shifted in his seat and I realized he thought my worry was from being alone with him. No, the real reason was I had promised 'no stupid stuff' I was supposed to keep myself safe, and I couldn't be very safe when I was being pulled around by a river. So, I decided to make light of the whole thing. It was easy than admitting I was terrified even if Jasper could tell.

"Jasper?"

He turned to look at me, probably waiting for me to ask if I could get out of the car. To safety…

"What do you say you and I make a run for it?"

He laughed as I tossed my head to point at a very busy Alice.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm pretty sure Alice would track us down and tie us to the rafts to force us to have fun."

I laughed a little, because I could easily picture Alice doing that.

Alice came rushing out -at a human pace- just then.

"Okay we're all set up. Put these on." She handed us vests and helmets. "We're starting in thirty minutes."

River rafting was like nothing I had ever done before; I knew Alice and Jasper would not let anything hurt me; however, I couldn't help but be terrified. The water whipped me around widly, I thought vaguely that this must be how a bird flying on a windy day felt like.

The guide controlling the raft was a woman, whom was around forty, she had long blond hair and a stern features, but she was also pretty, with a nice laugh and smile.

I held tightly to the side as we were pulled in all directions.

Alice was grinning like a fool and Jasper seemed to be enjoying himself, whether that was from Alice's joy or his own, I didn't know.

Our raft seemed to speed up as hit the rocky part of the river, my heart hammered fast.

Water rushed up and soaked up, I let out a little scream, and then when I saw Jasper's face I couldn't help but laughing.

He looked a little bemused, his blond hair lay flat and wet on his head, Alice was also smiling.

I threw myself into the thrill of the ride after that, and I was suddenly having fun. The adrenaline rush was making me a little giddy.

We tipped a bit to the side and I laughed again.

This was more fun than I would ever have dreamed.

* * *

EPOV:

I would just peek in the window to make sure she was alright, not sick or hurt. I would not stay.

I hurried up behind the house and jumped up to the window; of course, it was closed.

She was not in the room; it looked like no one had been in it for a while.

I was confused, where was my angel? Had she moved on? Was she on a date? At a friend's? With her mother?

I quickly searched for Charlie's thoughts, but they were just about the game he was watching on TV.

What if she was hurt? What if Victoria was hurting her as I stood here?

I jumped off the house and ran, searching for some sign of either of them. I ran past Angela Weber's house, and slowed. Angela was Bella's friend; maybe she knew something?

I concentrated on her mind.

_What a good book! I'm sure Bella would love it…hmm…maybe I'll give it to her when she comes back..._

An image of Bella flashed in her mind and I winced at the look on her face; she looked so sad; the light was gone from her deep brown eyes.

I wanted to fall to my knees and beg for something, anything, to make her pain go away.

I hurried through the forest, where I caught Victoria's scent, I followed it.

Unfortunately, it led to the one place I could not go.

LA Push.

* * *

"Left here alone/And unsure of what I feel/Unclear but I see/Just what I'm afraid of/I can't find my way anymore/And I/Cannot heal the wounds I've created/And I can't let go/Of what's killing me"- Megan McCauley's "Reverie"

* * *

BPOV:

The scenery was beautiful; rocks littered the ground of the hills around us, cacti of all kinds and beautiful yellow and orange flowers.

This had been my home, I had dreaded going to Forks almost a year ago now, and I had felt more at home there than I had anywhere in my life…

"Bella?" Alice called me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to stop to take a picture."

I looked at Alice strangely. Why did they want to take a picture?

We got out of the car and Alice pulled a digital camera out of her purse.

"Smile, Bella." Before I could register, what she was saying the flash went off and I found myself blinded.

"Alice!"

She rolled her eyes and continued snapping pictures of our surroundings.

"Everyone together now!" She cheered. "Over by the sign." She pointed to a big sign with red lettering announcing where we were, with a large painting of a group people rafting, with large cutout waves that hung over the side.

Alice brought out a tripod and set her camera up.

"One, Two," She was over standing with Jasper and I before she even got to 'Two'. "Three."

"Cheese!" We all chorused.

Alice beamed as she reviewed the pictures on her camera.

"It's perfect!" She looked pleased, and I wondered what all this was for… "We can go now."

About thirty minutes later, on what should have been a two-hour trip- we were in a modest town and I was starting to get hungry. My stomach growled, Jasper turned around to look at me with a grin at my human frailties, and Alice stopped singing "So what I'm still a rock star, I've got my rock moves-" like it was an opera and said:

"Oh, you need to eat! I know just where we can stop!"

I glanced out the window and saw that it had started to rain. How was Alice so lucky?

Alice gave Jasper directions and pulled into a bakery like restaurant. I had been to this place before; you could get bagels, and coffee and other kinds of things. The rain was pouring down though and I had to grab an umbrella. I tried to avoid all the puddles and I only got a small amount of water on my jeans.

I was proud of myself for not falling down as we reached the entrance. Maybe Alice wasn't the only one with luck today!

Alice and Jasper were right behind me as we walked, Alice's arm looped through Jasper's; he was smiling at her adoringly and she was glowing with happiness and excitement. The man in front of me of opened the door inside and walked in, I caught it just in time, proud at myself for my quick reflexes, I was feeling better than I'd felt in months, Alice and Jasper were gods!

Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to my feet and I heard the loud squeak of my sneakers as they slipped against the wet floor, I gasped, but I never fell.

Alice was pushing my upright, with a shake of her head.

I blushed.

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?"

"Hopefully keep catching me." I muttered, one blush bleeding into another.

Alice laughed cheerfully, like a sparrow's song.

I ordered a blueberry muffin, that had powered sugar on the top, and of course, Alice and Jasper ordered nothing but drinks, which they gave to me.

* * *

APOV:

Bella was busily eating her muffin and every once and a while as she talked I could see the ghost of a smile flit across her pale face.

My plan was working out so well!

I needed to get Bella out living life, doing human things as stupid as some of them were, get her to cheer up and than get her back to Edward. I just had to wait for the perfect chance to get Bella and Edward back together.

As I was thinking about him, my phone rang.

"Excuse me." I stood up and headed to the ladies' room, it was for one person only so I was alone.

"Edward?"

He responded quickly.

"Alice? Where are you?"

"Nowhere," I lied. "Why?"

"Bella's not in Forks!" I could hear the panic in his voice and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"How do you know?" I asked innocently.

Edward growled softly.

"Don't play games with me, Alice. I happen to know you know I'm here and I also know that you know where Bella is."

A smile touched my lips. "Did you even understand any of what you just said?"

His growl was louder this time. "Alice!"

"I'm sorry, dear brother, but I'm afraid I have to go…Oh! It's my turn to order." I hung up on him, happily.

My plan was now in action.

* * *

**2nd A/N: That Alice! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The almost-falling thing actually happened to me and I decided it was a very Bella thing to do, so I wanted to write about it in this Fic.**


	7. Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight……..Or these lyrics….*Sobs***

**All lyrics belong to Hinder. **

* * *

A/N: This whole chapter is from Edward's point of view! So, I hope you enjoy and I hope I get close to doing him justice, because it's a lot of work!!!

I also felt like I should add more than one line of "Better than me" by Hinder because I think it really explain what Edward is feeling.

P.S I really do like both Edward and Jacob, and I wanted to try to write Jacob even though I'm not sure I did so good… Anyway I figure even though Jacob really didn't know Bella that well that he would still hate Edward since he saw what happened to Bella through Sam's eyes, and he liked Bella in the first book.

I also wanted to say I could not remember what all the wolves looked like wolfed-out so I didn't describe them. Sorry.

Also, Sorry for any mistakes in here. I was trying to write this one fast.

* * *

"I think you can do much better than me/

After all the lies I made you believe/

Guilt kicks in and I start to see/

The edge of the bed"

* * *

EPOV:

I stood on the outskirts of LA Push, furious at the whole situation; this was not how things were supposed to work out at all.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep my temper in check, so that I did not throw all caution to the wind and just stomp across the treaty line.

Instead, I did something I should have done days ago; I picked up my phone and called Alice.

It rang about five times before I heard "Edward?"

"Alice?" I asked, though I knew who it was. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere" she said quickly. "Why?"

She probably knew perfectly well why, I was sure she would have seen me standing outside of LA Push, hours ago.

What if the reason she had not called was that she knew about Bella? What if it was so horrible, none of the family could bring themselves to tell me. What if Alice was not able to see her clearly and she tripped!

"Bella's not in Forks!"

"How do you know?" Her voice sounded sweet and too calm. She knew something! And she wasn't telling me, it obviously was not as bad as I had thought than…

Still she was keeping something about Bella from me. "Don't play games with me, Alice!" I warned. She had to know about Bella's road trip. "I happen to know you know I'm here and I also know that you know where Bella is."

I heard Alice giggle softly.

"Did you even understand any of what you just said?"

I growled; this was not something to be joking about with Victoria still after Bella.

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry, dear brother," she started smugly. "But I'm afraid I have to go…Oh! It's my turn to order."

Before I could even yell at her to stay on the phone, she hung up. I looked at the phone in my hand; Alice had been my last outside hope. She would have been able to watch Bella with her visions while I tracked Victoria.

I leaned against a tree, still facing LA Push.

No less than thirty minutes later I heard a noise and than saw a face. The last time I had seen the face its owner had been turning away from me, walking from the Forks high school gym on prom night, giving my angel a message.

_Jacob Black. _

I had no interest in talking to the descendent of the very man the treaty had been made with, the same treaty that had me cursing everything in the world that dared get in my way as I tried to protect my love.

However, he lived in La push and by the smell of him he was a werewolf…he could help me as reluctant as I was to admit it.

"Jacob Black." I called.

He looked startled to hear someone call his name; his lip curled as he saw me.

"Bloodsucker," he greeted rudely.

I growled, so he knew.

"What do you want? Come to ruin someone else's life?" He glared.

_Stupid leeches, if they'd just stayed away, I wouldn't have to deal with this. _

He thought we were the reason for the werewolves? I had to admit that it made sense…

"No…I need," I started reluctantly, "your help."

He stared at me, his jaw hanging open, than composed himself and glared, in his mind, he was cursing me. An image of Bella flashed in his mind and I winced.

She was in a forest, behind Bella's house it appeared, she looked only half-alive, as a man carried her out the forest. I realized this must be the night I had left her…

"Come to finish her off?" Jacob snapped and I realized he really did care about her, they did not have much of a relationship from what I could see, they had only seen each other a couple of times after I had left.

"No. I'm here to save her."

He snorted.

"The great protector returns." He muttered, I growled again.

I really did not like this _kid. _

"Listen, _dog_, I came here to save Bella and I-" I forced the words out between my teeth, "need you help."

He gave me a smug grin. "Why?"

I barley kept from rolling my eyes. "I can't cross the treaty line."

"And what makes you think I'll help?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that I don't think you want Bella to get hurt." I answered. I may not like the dog, but he could be the only thing that could save Bella (Or Charlie for that matter, knowing Victoria, she would probably go for Bella's closet relative if she could not find Bella). I was surprised how easily I could say her name at the moment, however, I could feel the deep throbbing pain somewhere in my heart, I knew it had to be done, since I highly doubted Jacob would care for me to refer to her as "My love" or "my angel"

"Yeah. So what? The only threat I see around here is you. And Bella isn't here anyway."

Any other day I would have hurt him. Badly. However, I was sure I deserved it after seeing that image of Bella in his mind.

"There's another vampire, she's called Victoria. She's trying to hurt Bella."

Jacob looked confused. "Why would a bloodsucker want to hurt, Bella?"

His eye narrowed and I clenched my fists. It was my fault she was being hunted down like this. I hadn't resisted temptation and done the right thing, I had acted on my feelings for her, endangering her. I had practically handed her over to James and his coven, when I brought her to play baseball with my family all those months ago. Somehow, now it seemed like years…

"My family killed her mate, James and she wants revenge." I grimaced.

"I knew it was your fault! Bella would never do anything to hurt anyone and you got her in this mess."

"Yes it is my fault." I admitted. He looked confused that I would be willing to take the blame. "That's one of the reasons I have to stop them."

He thought it over a minute, weighing his options.

"Fine. I'll go talk to the pack about it. See ya tomorrow, 8:00."

_With or without them_. He added mentally.

He turned and went and I did the same.

* * *

"I really miss your hair in my face/

And the way your innocence tastes/

And I think you should know this/

You deserve much better than me/"

* * *

I could hardly look at anything in Forks; things brought back certain memories of her smell, her kisses, her dark brown eyes, and her marvelous blush.

I had a strong longing to go and curl up and never get up again.

* * *

"Guilt kicks in and I start to see/

The edge of the bed/

Where your nightgown used to be/

I told myself I wouldn't miss you."

* * *

The next night I ran to LA push, after watching the Swan's house all day. Charlie had gone to work and there was no sign of Victoria, so I was watching the empty house.

I had to refrain from sneaking into my love's bedroom to smell her scent, once again, before I left, however if I did, I knew it would be impossible for me to ever leave.

There stood a line of werewolves, Jacob in human form standing next to them.

"Jacob," I greeted.

He nodded his head. "Leech."

I sighed; I supposed a respectful meeting was out of the question.

"I'm representing the pack." Jacob announced.

From what I could gather, they were not comfortable being in human form around me.

"No need." I replied tersely.

I saw confusion register on his face, and as much as it could on the wolves'.

_What?_ Was their collected thought

"I am able to read minds."

They gaped at me.

"You…_read minds_?"

I nodded.

"I need your help," I reminded the _boy_ after he just stared at me.

"Right. I already told them what you told me. They want to strike a deal to help protect Bella."

I nodded.

I suddenly caught a scent on the wind. Victoria.

I growled at the same time a wolf lunged away from his pack.

_Paul! _

Another wolf grabbed him and tried to keep him in place, the leader-Sam- growled something and he commanded Paul to stay put.

"That's her. I need to cross the treaty line!" I was infuriated at myself for letting it get this far.

Jacob looked around and I saw Sam give an inclination of the head.

"C'mon, bloodsucker."

I said, "she's somewhere over there. Follow the scent," and then I ran.

I was sure I had never run faster in my life, as a hurried to the clearing I cloud clearly hear her in.

"Victoria…" I growled her name.

"The white knight here to save the princess…But oh where is she?" She mocked.

I growled slightly but said. "I already know where she is, Victoria. She's safe."

Her smirk wavered a bit, and I could read the doubt in her mind.

"Too bad you won't be able to see if she stays that way." Her grin returned.

"Because of that army of newborns you've hidden behind the bushes? Unfortunately for you and them, I have an army too."

And as I knew they would, the werewolves came up behind me, growling.

Victoria's eyes widened.

"Give up now, Victoria."

She hissed and I took that was my cue, leaping at her. She lunged back and I landed in front of her, crouched, ready for the attack.

Her mind was working frantically to find a way to save her army and get away. She had a talent for escaping, and it seemed to be failing her now. She finally made a decision just to run and leave the small group of newborns.

"It won't work." Her head snapped around to face me, shocked.

She growled and prepared for the fight.

The wolves were gone; I could hear them fighting the newborns just outside the clearing.

I leaped at her and tacked her against a tree; she struggled and pushed me, off sending me flying off the other side of the clearing.

I forced myself up and ran quickly at her.

She flew to the ground, while I pinned her down. I could see desperation and hatred flash in her eyes as she looked up at me.

This was my chance; my chance to save Bella to keep her from further harm, therefore I took it.

I grabbed her arm and pulled hearing the bloodcurdling scream, I continued to do so, and than had to search around my coat pockets for my lighter. I gathered a few sticks and such and lit the fire.

The whole forest was fogged with the pyre's smoke and I made my way to grab the parts of the newborns, I tossed bits in the fire.

It looked like the wolves had taken care of the small army; some of the wolves were getting dressed.

"Jacob," I greeted, wondering why I was bothering to be polite, however I had been raised in a time when manners were more important and I had been raised well.

"Did you get that crazy vamp?"

I nodded. "She's dead."

"Again," he smirked and I smiled too.

"I owe you and the pack for that."

He shrugged, not meeting my eye, clearly embarrassed that a vampire owed him anything. "Sure, Sure."

I nodded and turned my back to leave LA Push and Forks for the last time.

"Bloodsucker!"

I turned back around.

Jacob was standing there, hands in his pockets. "It was all for Bella! It doesn't have anything to do with you and we still don't trust you."

I nodded. "This never happened."

We would both go on as if the treaty had never been broken, though that would be fine since I was leaving now.

"You know something?" He said again.

I turned _back_ around.

"If I had Bella, I'd never leave her. You're an idiot for giving her up."

I growled.

"You wouldn't understand why I did it."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well I'm sure it's stupid."

I growled again. "She was in danger with me. I want her to have a normal life."

He laughed.

_She'll never have a normal life._

"She'll never have a normal life." He mimicked his thoughts. So, he was saying what he truly thought…

"Bella's not a normal girl, I don't know her that well, but I know that she's never going to be normal. How are you going to keep her safe a thousand miles off?"

* * *

"The bed I'm lying in is getting colder/

Wish I never would've said it's over/

And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older/

Cause we never really had our closure/

This can't be the end." Hinder's "Better than me"

* * *

I hopped into the rental car, driving as slow as I dared, and headed to the airport. I did not know where I was going; I just knew that I needed to go.

Victoria was dead and so was her newborn army.

However, Jacob's words were still ringing in my ears.

"_Bella's not a normal girl, I don't know her that well, but I know that she's never going to be normal. How are you going to keep her safe a thousand miles off?"_

I knew what I had to do. I had been immeasurably stupid and I needed to fix it. The image of Bella from Jacob's mind the other night flashed into my mind. I needed to make things right.

I needed to find Bella.

* * *

Ok, Everyone! There it is! How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Cool? Please review and tell me! I want to try to get 20 reviews this time!

If you know any good songs that you think go good with New Moon or Stupid lamb please tell me, I need to find some lyrics for the next chapters.

Also WHAT SHOULD ALICE, JASPER, AND BELLA DO NEXT? Where should they go?

If you have an idea please PM me! Because I would be honored to hear them! Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long. It was longer than the others though!

Love, Alice-Cullen-fan26


	8. Writing redone

Disclaimer: "Stephenie, that weird girl is outside again saying she owns Twilight and that she's marrying Edward."

So according to reality I don't own Twilight. Didn't see that comin', huh?

A/N:

Hi! I just wanted to say thank you all for your amazing reviews and all your helpful ideas!

Also I want to say that I'm sorry that it changes points of view so often. I just have so much fun writing everyone!

Jasper and Alice never really had a car until Eclipse so I made one up.

**ALSO ABOUT ALL THE AMAZING LYRICS YOU GUYS SENT ME! I LOVE THEM! I WILL BE USING SOME OF THEM IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME! I LOVED READING YOUR IDEAS! ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO SEND ME MORE. **

**THIS TIME I DECIDED TO USE THESE LYRICS AS BELLA KIND OF REALIZING THAT SHE NEEDS TO PULL HERSELF TOGETHER, EVEN THOUGH SHE KNOWS SHE STILL LOVES EDWARD. **

**Thanks again. :D**

**P.S. I just reposted this because **Edward Cullen's Heart **pointed out i had made a mistake. Emmett had been in Arizona when they saved Bella. I'm sorry guys. I've edited. Thanks for pointing it out :D**

* * *

BPOV:

"Alice?" I called as I came out of the bedroom of the hotel. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair to try to wake myself up.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked sweetly from the couch.

She probably already knew what I wanted but it would make me feel better if I could ask.

"Do you mind if I call Charlie real quick?"

Alice smiled, "of course not, Bella. You should call him now. He's probably worried."

I nodded and took Alice's cellphone from her, even though I wasn't sure when she'd taken it out.

I waited for him to pick it up, it was a weekend so I wasn't sure if he'd be out fishing or not.

"Hello?"

"Charlie?" I asked, sitting down next to Alice.

"Bells! How's the trip?"

I shrugged before remembering that he couldn't see me. "It's going fine."

I figured telling him I'd met up with Alice and Jasper wasn't really a good idea. But than again he would find out eventually, since I had promised to see Renee.

"Umm, dad, guess who I met in California?"

"Who?" He sounded suspicious. Maybe he thought I had planned the trip to sneak off with a secret boyfriend. _Ha! _I could have laughed at the idea.

I gulped, "Alice and Jasper Cullen."

_Surprise! _

"_The Cullen's_?"

"Just Alice and Jasper…" I protested feebly.

He grumbled something I didn't hear. "Well what about, E-_Him_?"

My voice shook as I tried to talk, "N-No…Look it's, not important dad. I'm having a lot of fun."

"That's good, Bells. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Charlie and I didn't have relationship where we could talk about our feelings easily with each other, we were both very private people, so I understood how much it took him to say that and I appreciated it.

I shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. "That's okay, Ch-dad. Anyway I'll, um, be in Jacksonville in a couple days…"

We made a little uncomfortable small talk and than said our goodbyes.

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile.

"He didn't take it well." It was a statement not a question.

I shook my head, "not really, it could have been worse though."

Alice reached out and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Bella. Charlie's just worried about you, with reason." She frowned a little and than her smile reappeared. "Let's go have some fun!"

Alice went to track down Jasper and tell him to start the car."

* * *

APOV:

I knew Bella was going to take _forever_ to get packed so I hurried and scribbled a note to my dear, dear brother.

I had had visions of Edward deciding to come and find Bella, but I had no idea what had made him change his mind. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth, I had been frantic thinking I was losing my powers or Edward was hurt, but than he had been there again. Jasper had thought I was just tired or that I'd just not seen the visions clearly enough, but I knew there was something wrong, now I had no time to dwell on it.

_Edward, _

_If you're reading this note, than I know my vision is correct and you decided to find Bella. If you're not reading this note than you're stupid and you should go get her! _

_Bella is fine. I know you know now that Bella is with me and I know you're upset, and will mostly likely go all rock-star in a hotel room._

I was pretty sure that joke would be over his head, since he knew _nothing_ about pop culture!

_But it's for her own good! We're leaving, giving Bella that human experience. _

_Have fun, dear brother. _

_Alice. _

I smiled pleased with myself as I tucked it into a hotel envelope along with a picture, and hurried down to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked in my most charming voice. Bella called it "Dazzling."

"Yes, Miss?" Asked the young man behind the counter. He had dark black hair that flopped into his face and dark blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." I smiled.

He blinked several times. "I-I-I…Sure."

"Great. I need you to hold this letter until an Edward Cullen comes. Can you do that?" This time my smile was hopeful. "Please?"

"Yeah! I can do that!"

"Thank you so much!"

And with that I was off.

Jasper was standing by the car; he turned to face me as he heard me running up. His smile was breathtaking (which was okay since I didn't have to breathe) and I wanted to kiss him passionately right in front of everyone.

"What has you so happy?"

I smiled, "I've just left a letter for our stubborn brother."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And you think that's a good idea?"

I pouted at him, giving him my best hurt look.

"Of course it is! Remember," I tapped my temple, "I've got a plan!"

He didn't seem as pleased as I was though.

"That's great, Alice!"

I smiled happily, "I know! Come on, there's a souvenir shop up the road and I want an Arizona T-shirt for everyone."

* * *

JASPER'S POV:

I was polishing our new black Cadillac carefully when I heard my love walking up behind me. I turned around dropping the rag as I saw her stunning face. I was always amazed at how lucky I was to have her.

She was wearing her stylish clothes, the ones she loved so much, I never cared what she wore I just loved the look on her face when she was happy.

Her halo of black hair framed her pale face, golden eyes shining as she looked at me, I could feel the love, lust, and excitement coming from her in waves and I could feel it all mixed with my own feelings.

"What has you so happy?" I asked.

She grinned, clearly pleased with whatever she'd cooked up this time.

"I've just left a letter for our stubborn brother!"

Poor Edward, he would be lucky to make it out sane after one of Alice's plans.

She pouted, making it hard to resist kissing her in front of everyone. My beautiful Alice was giving me the 'puppy dog pout'.

I would give her anything, she was my everything; she'd been the ones that brought me to our family and our lifestyle, she'd changed my world.

"Of course it is! Remember I have a plan." She tapped her forehead to prove her point.

This was not good. Even though I had no doubt that my Alice would succeed, I wasn't really sure I wanted to be a part of it. I wasn't going to dress up as Elvis again that was for sure.

"That's, uh, great, Alice…"

"I know!" She was practically jumping up and down with her excitement. I smiled to myself, shaking my head.

"Come on, there's a souvenir shop up the road and I want an Arizona T-shirt for everyone."

This time I stared at her in horror.

Alice made us all try on about a thousand tourist shirts. Some were white with the 'Arizona' printed on the front in big bold letters. Some had the state flag, while others had cacti and coyotes.

One said 'respect the cactus!' with a cactus with arms making rude faces printed on the front, Alice giggled and decided it was a good one for Emmett.

"This is great!" Alice smiled, looping her arm through mine after finally letting me go with just a plane white Arizona shirt, instead of the tie-dye.

My Alice was having the time of her life play "matchmaker" and apparently buying Bella an Arizona t-shirt to represent her old home was going to help her plan.

Bella excused herself for a human moment at a rest stop once we were on the road again, leaving Alice and I alone.

I took her hand in mine and looked over at her, she was watching the future carefully. "How's your plan going?" I questioned.

She smiled happily.

"According to my visions Edward is going to end up at the hotel we stayed at tomorrow, he'll stop in California first because he's following Bella's scent."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Wasn't that kind of behaviour stalker like for a vampire after he left someone? Than again when you have a super powered nose you might as well use it.

Alice threw her hands in the air as if I'd missed out on something obvious.

"That's why were going to make him win her back! He left her, Jazz! You saw the way she looked; we're going to _make_ her have fun! We're going to help her live and than they should be able to get back to together." She smiled happily at herself and I had to admit it was a good plan.

"Maybe she'll make him beg a little…" Alice added as an after thought.

I frowned a little at that.

But before I could protest Bella clambered into the backseat.

"Where are we going, Alice?"

Alice turned around in her seat to smile happily at Bella.

"Where else? Florida!"

"Are we going to Jacksonville?" She looked a little stunned.

"Of course!" Alice gushed.

"Oh…You get to meet my mom…" For some reason Bella didn't seem as happy as Alice had hoped.

* * *

_"Music starts playin' l__ike the end of a sad movie / It's the kind of ending / You don't really wanna see / 'Cause it's tragedy / And it'll only bring you down/_

_Now I don't know what to be / Without you around/_

_And we know it's never simple / Never easy, Never a clean break / No one here to save me / You're the only thing I know / Like the back of my hand / And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to breathe without you/_

_But I have to." -Taylor Swift's "Breathe"_

* * *

EPOV:

Bella's truck was here. In LA and I suddenly had my answer; I knew from the various parking tickets that she hadn't been there for days. I suddenly noticed something odd (besides the apparent lack of tow trucks in LA) inside there was a brochure for white-water rafting in Arizona.

And signed down in the bottom in bold handwriting that I knew well was: _Alice Cullen. _

Alice of course couldn't keep to herself! She had to find Bella. And take her white water rafting?

I ran over to my Volvo as slowly as I could manage and sped on my way to Arizona.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short!!! I really am. But that's it for now. I will be writing more soon. Was it good? Too quick? Boring? Funny?

There's also something in the lyrics that matchs something Edward says when he breaks up with Bella. I just wanted to see how many of you would catch it. ;)


	9. reading the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the lyrics used in this fan fiction. Sucks when you have to say it too, huh?

A/N: The song was suggested by**Americasweetie**.

I love the song and the band! They are so awesome. This chapter is dedicated Americasweetie since she requested/suggested the song. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

I also so know that in one chapter Alice said she left Edward one picture with the letter. But it was just changed to two in this chapter, I'm sorry about making changes now. But I can't go back and change it now. So I hope that doesn't annoy anyone. I just need to do it for the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

BPOV:

We had arrived in Florida, but instead of going straight to Renee's, Alice wanted to stop at a mall and pick out some new clothes.

I sighed. Jasper got to sit in the car. Stupid Jasper with his stupid southern charms and excuses had gotten Alice to leave him in the car.

"One more thing, Bella!" Alice had been repeating that for the last hour as she'd tried on the entire store and forced me into about as many things.

She finally decided I needed a knee length black skirt with a white peasant top and Mary Jane's for today.

I shuddered to think what else she had in that bag she'd bought for me in the fancy too expensive stores.

"Okay, Bella, one more store." Alice hopped up next to me.

Just then a group of giggling girls passed all in matching shirts that read 'starlight' and had a picture of a guy and a girl embracing. Several of the girls were holding books to their chests.

"No way, Cara! Everyone knows that Isobel and Edmund are made for each other!"

One of the girls glared at her friend.

"No way! He's creepy! Jack is the one that she should be with!" The girl named Cara announced.

"No way! Edmund and Isobel are special! He's a werewolf and she's a human that makes it _different_ because he has to struggle not to hurt her! Jack's just like 'grr' I'm vampire hear me roar, what's with that anyway?" The first babbled.

"But, oh. My. God, Edmund is so, so, so H-A-W-T- Hot!" Another one added.

They all started to giggle crazily and Alice and I just stared at them dumbfounded.

"Now those are some _odd_ girls." Alice informed me.

I nodded. That was just too weird. Even for me.

"Does this mean we can go now?" I pleaded.

Alice shook her head though, "no, look Bella they have a cute little _Old Navy _here!"

Alice finally let me free of the prison that was the mall and we were now driving up my mother's driveway, it was dark so lucky for Alice and Jasper they could get out of the car without incident.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked from the passenger seat.

"No. Let's go." I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"Bella!"

The scream was so loud that I nearly went deaf. I blushed as my mom ran down the yard and wrapped her arms around me in a very human death grip.

"Hi, mom." I choked out.

My mom contained herself, stepping away.

"Sorry. How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine." I hugged her, again. I had missed this, the warmth of my mom.

"That's good." She was undoubtedly remembering the last time she'd seen me in Forks. I had been a mess.

"I brought my friends. I hope that's okay."

My mom looked over at the car as if noticing it for the first time.

Alice and Jasper gracefully excited the car.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer." Alice greeted politely.

My mother liked that, even if she was shocked by the beauty of the two people standing on her driveway.

"Call me Renee."

Alice and Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Mom," I said. "This is Alice and Jasper Cullen." I saw the shock in her eyes and she turned to look at me with a question in her eyes, but I pretended not to notice.

"Alice and Jasper this is my mom. You might have met her in Phoenix, when I was in the hospital." I grimaced.

I turned and noticed Phil was standing by the front door.

"This is Phil my step-dad and Phil these are Alice and Jasper."

I was prepared to introduce Alice and Jasper to the kitchen table if it meant I didn't have to explain anything.

My mom was looking to Alice to Jasper and then to me. I gulped.

Charlie had told my mother all about "the incident with that boy" and she had witnessed me on one of my less than great days. I'd thrown a huge fit, I couldn't remember ever doing anything like that before and I knew my mom forgave me, but I was still embarrassed, and now all the sudden I was bringing the family of my…"ex-boyfriend" to her home in Florida. It didn't get much stranger I had to admit. I was hit by a wave of depression that I knew Jasper would be able to feel and I blushed.

This was supposed to be fun and here I was standing wallowing in self-pity.

"Well why don't you all come inside," my mom offered after the long silence.

We hurried inside where I could see my mother watching Alice and Jasper with a funny look on her face.

"How was the trip?" Phil asked, giving me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Fine," I shrugged.

Alice laughed her musical laugh and launched into the story of our river-rafting and how scared I'd been at first and to quote her "how I was practically begging to go again after we finished".

I glared, Phil was laughing loudly and even mom was smiling.

"Yeah, Laugh at my expense," I joked.

It was good to be around smiling people and to feel like I belonged again. This is one of things I'd been missing.

_Just keep breathing and it'll be alright,_ I reminded myself.

I forced the smile back on my face and before long it wasn't so forced.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish I could save you/And there's so many things/That I want you to know/I won't give up till it's over/If it takes you forever/I want you to know that/If you fall, stumble down/I'll pick you up off the ground" Simple plan's "Save you"

* * *

EPOV:

I sped into the hotel parking lot and I barely had the car in park before I was already running to the door.

People were staring.

I normally would have done something about it, but at the moment I didn't care. Bella's scent was here at this hotel. It was faint but still noticeable since I'd been tracking it. I could also smell Alice and Jasper, they'd been here too.

"Sir?" A bellhop asked concerned at the intense look that was no doubt on my face at the moment.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He questioned.

"No, thank you." I replied politely.

I hurried to the front desk to try to get some answers out of the brunette girl behind it.

"May I help you?" She asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone."

Her head snapped up at my voice, her eyes widening.

_Wow, he's hot!_

I almost shuddered at the direction her thoughts were heading.

"Who's that?" Was the way she was twirling her hair around her finger supposed to be alluring? I would never understand women no matter how many minds I read, Alice and Rosalie had no problem reminding me of this.

"Alice Cullen. I believe she stayed here--"

I was cut off by her very loud thoughts.

_Ha! Then Matt would be jealous! I bet this hottie wouldn't mind helping me make him jealous…hmm…Wait Alice is a girl's name…is it his girlfriend? Still…_

"I believe," I said forcefully, "that an Alice Cullen stayed here sometime this week."

"I'm sorry; I'm not aloud to give out that kind of information. Confidential."

_Great, he's probably some psycho ex-boyfriend. _

"It might be under the name Jasper Cullen or even Bella Swan."

_Wow, he's kind of desperate. _

"Listen, it's very, very important that I find them."

"Sorry…" She sighed heavily, "Can't help ya. But you know i'm getting a new phone so you know if you want to help me use up the minutes…"

I sighed; I did not feel like dodging pick-up lines tonight.

"Look, if you could _just_ tell if any Cullen's have stayed here!" I was almost ready to explode. I just needed to see if Alice had left any more clues to they're whereabouts.

"Excuse me?" A young boy called, now standing behind the girl at the desk.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

I looked at him a little shocked and then nodded.

"I have a letter for you."

An image of Alice smiling dazzlingly at him flashed in his mind.

I took the letter and than went to my Volvo to read it.

"_Edward,"_ She started.

_If you're reading this note, than I know my vision is correct and you decided to find Bella. If you're not reading this note than you're stupid and you should go get her! _

_Bella is fine. I know you know now that Bella is with me and I know you're upset, and will mostly likely go all rock-star in a hotel room._

_But it's for her own good! We're leaving, giving Bella that human experience. _

_Have fun, dear brother. _

_Alice. _

Of course she'd decided to rub my words in my face. And Of course she'd do something dangerous! I glared at the printed words as if it would do me any good.

And what did she mean by "Go all rock-star"?

I shook my head and than noticed something tucked inside the envelope.

It was two pictures.

One of a very stunned looking Bella, her long locks fanned out around her. I felt a pang. What had she been doing when the picture had been taking? What had she been feeling or thinking?

I noticed there was sadness her in eyes and I wondered if it could possibly be because of me.

There was another picture, in this one, Jasper, Alice, and Bella stood by a sign, all smiling, Bella looked a little happier than in the previous shot, but still not the same as when I'd last seen her. Before I'd made the worst mistake of my life that is.

Alice had really planned this one out good; I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me feel guilty and work to win Bella back again.

And it was working. It was working extremely well. I'd never hurt so badly in my life looking at the photos of what I didn't have and what I wanted more than anything.

I slammed the gas down on my Volvo and I started looking for clues to wherever they were going, I wasn't sure how I was going to do that though.

It was then that I noticed what the sign was for.

_White-water-rafting!_

They had taken Bella, human Bella, white water rafting? I knew I was overreacting, but she was extremely clumsy! What if she'd fallen and hit her head on a rock? Obviously from the pictures I had my proof that she was fine. But Alice better take better than good care of her, I wasn't sure what I'd do if she didn't.

* * *

So what did you think: Good? Lame? Boring? Cool? Review and tell me pretty please!


	10. Mom Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the lyrics used in this story. I only own the occasional random person and the plot. I do not make any money from it.

A/N: I want to think .writing for her support from very early on in this story. I also want to think her for recommending Kate Miller-Heidke, whose lyrics I used in this chapter. I didn't use the song she suggested, but I still wanted to thank her because I would not have found this song otherwise.

If anyone knows any good songs, they think would go I would love to know of them, because I just cannot seem to find the ones I want for the next few chapters.

**You can also find a link to Alice's outfit on my page. I don't own anything like it, and I don't think I've ever spent that much money on clothes in my life, but I thought it was pretty, plus she's Alice Cullen!**

**Also, I just wanted to say if anyone's interested check out my new story "The Bet". It's a Rosalie/Emmett fic. **

* * *

BPOV:

My mom had decided that we should all go out and do something together and Phil had a game tonight so we were going to watch him play, Alice and Jasper were coming too since the game was in the evening.

Alice had set clothes out on my bed when I had been in the shower that afternoon in an attempt to cool off and do something about my hair, which was suffering from the humidity.

I pulled on the shorts and purple tank top on. They weren't really my style but I wore them to make Alice happy.

"You look nice," my mom commented when I came down the stairs.

I looked down at the outfit and blushed.

"Alice dressed me."

My mom smiled and nodded.

As if on cue, Alice and Jasper came in from the kitchen smiling, saving me from the questions I knew my mother was going to ask at some point.

Alice was wearing a blue mini dress without sleeves, covered in orange, white, and yellow flowers with brown leaves. Over it, she had added a white wrap that hung around her small frame loosely.

Alice was practically glowing when she saw everyone's awe at her outfit.

"You look great, Alice!" I may not like fashion, but I could at least appreciate how great my best friend looked.

I wasn't sure how appropriate it was for a ball game though.

Alice just gave me a look so I knew she had seen me saying something. I sighed and headed out to the car with everyone.

I already knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't enjoy the game so I didn't know why they were coming.

They seemed to have their hearts set on doing things they thought I _should_ enjoy. However, I was doing this for my mom and Phil.

We worked our way through the crowed bleachers.

"Here's a good spot." Renee announced.

We all sat down and waited for the game to start, about fifteen minutes later though I was hungry so I got a hot dog with my mom.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked Alice and Jasper.

"He's on a diet." Alice said, patting Jasper's stomach, which I knew would probably be as hard as stone.

I tried very hard not to laugh at Jasper's annoyed expression, and succeeded in just smiling a bit behind my hand.

"Jasper's going to take me out to eat tonight, as a special night just the two of us." Alice beamed.

They were going hunting tonight?

I understood what Alice was doing though. She was giving me time with my mother. I smiled gratefully at her and she just winked and turned back to the game.

* * *

JPOV:

The game was extremely slow. How did anyone watch this? The men moved so slowly!

Phil was a good enough player, I would never say anything to Bella, but it was easy to see why he was not a pro.

But than again they, all seemed dreadful compared to my family.

The man sitting behind me was becoming quite annoyed and was yelling at the players. I finally could not take his feelings anymore.

"Throw the ball! He's right there!" I yelled loudly.

People turned to stare at me and I could see Bella blushing, she was completely embarrassed.

"Sorry." I murmured.

Alice took my hand gently, reassuring me that she wasn't going to pretend she didn't know me.

Renee seemed wrapped up in the game and I tried to figure out what was so fascinating to her. The men hit the ball at an unbearably slow pace and then ran around as fast as their human legs could push them.

Bella looked at my bored expression and shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

She was on odd human girl.

* * *

"One thing, the one thing, the one thing I know The one thing I know to be true I'll never, I'll never wherever I go I'll never finish loving you" Kate Miller-Hedike's "The One Thing I Know"

* * *

BPOV:

After the game, Alice and Jasper went out pretending they were going on a date and they would be back late that night.

My mom was sitting on the couch when I walked into the living room.

"Bella," She called softly as I was about to leave.

I turned around to face her, "yes, mom?"

"Can you come here?"

I nodded and went to sit next to her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before my mom said, "Bella, I'm not stupid; I know you've been avoiding me."

I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"Why?"

I looked up.

"I…I thought you'd be mad at me."

"About what?"

"Maybe I misspoke," I admitted. "I was afraid you'd be _disappointed _in me. The last time you saw me I was a mess, because of, um," I sucked in a breath and I said his name for the first time in months. "Edward leaving."

My mother nodded.

"And then I brought his siblings to the house and…I just don't want to hear about how stupid I'm being and how I'm opening myself up to get hurt again!"

My mother's arms wrapped around me and I felt tears filling my eyes. I missed my mom so much.

"Bella, I might not like it, but you're an adult and you can do what you want with your life. Just because you got hurt doesn't mean you have to wipe out everything to do with him."

I nodded against her. Sometimes my mother did some crazy things, but I always forgot she was the adult; she had been through almost the same things I'd been through. So maybe she never fell in love with a vampire, but she had been young and in love.

"You know, after I left Charlie, I still kept my wedding ring." She confided in me. "I have it in my jewelry box upstairs. Just because it's over between us doesn't mean I have to forget about it."

I thought about it for a while. Just because Edward didn't love me anymore didn't mean I had to forget about how much I loved him. I knew I would never get over him; move on the way he wanted me to. However, I also knew that I could start looking back on our time and be happy.

"So, tell me about the boy that got you all worked up?" My mom grinned.

"He was a gentleman and always thinking of me before himself." I confided. "He was smart and funny and really handsome…" The understatement of the year. "And I loved him."

My mother shook her head, but was still smiling.

I went into inexplicit detail of my romance. I edited around the vampire traits and activates.

"Alice loves shopping, you should see the places she drags me!" I exclaimed.

My mom laughed as I went into detail of Alice's shopping habits.

"There's also Emmett he's super strong and kind of crazy."

"Crazy?"

"A goofball." I clarified. "He's really like a teddy bear though."

My mother nodded, of course, she wouldn't get the joke, but it didn't matter.

"There's also Rosalie she's amazingly beautiful."

"And Jasper?"

How to explain Jasper? He was the newest to try to "vegetarian" lifestyle.

"He's really sensitive." I finally settled with that. It was another inside joke that my mother would never understand.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." She whispered pulling me into a hug.

"I've missed you too, mom." I hugged her tightly.

"Maybe you'd like to come here to college. You could move in here…"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, mom. That's just not what I need to do for me."

Maybe I wouldn't stay in Forks. However, I just didn't think Jacksonville was the place for me. I still needed to find Edward.

* * *

APOV:

"Bella!" I yelled.

She stumbled down the stairs and looked at me.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Picture time!"

Bella just looked at me stunned.

"Why?"

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport! Go stand in front of the house with everyone else." I pushed me out the door.

Renee, Phil and Jasper were standing awkwardly in the front yard.

"Okay everyone! On the count of three…" She moved in-between her mom and Phil.

"One," they all adjusted their positions. "Two." They forced smiles. "Three, Cheese!"

The flashed went off and I could tell Bella was momentarily stunned, but I was happy with the turn out.

"These are perfect!" I turned off the digital camera and hurried, as slowly as I could, into the house to upload them and get them printed.

A while later I had the pictures and another letter. I took the letter to the place I knew Bella's scent would be heaviest. There was a tree right outside the room Renee had set up for Bella. Edward would probably smell her scent and come here; I had a vision of how mad he was at me, for taking Bella white-water rafting. He thought it was dangerous, I shook my head. Bella was stronger than even she imagined. She just needed to work through the pain she had bottled up.

But that's what the plan was for.

I nailed the letter to a branch, where I knew he would find it.

This was going to be good.

I stepped down to help Jasper get the things in the car, because I knew where we were going next.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry it's so short. :-) I hope you enjoyed.

Happy President's day!!


	11. Visting family

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them.

I also do not own the lyrics!

A/N: I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! So the last one was kind of a cliff-hanger, but the problem with writing a cliff-hanger is that the product is hardly ever as exciting as people want it to be. So I'm sorry if this is anticlimactic.

So many reviews!! I am just so happy!! I want to thank you all for your wonderful support! Every time I get a new review it just makes me want to write more!

* * *

BPOV:

I leaned back into the seat, I was tired and I had no idea how long we'd been driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I leaned forward.

Alice smiled, she was driving and I really wished with the speed we were going she'd keep her eyes on the road.

We were already pulling up a long driveway.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie's."

The house looked like something out of a movie, one of those hallmark ones. It was a small cottage, gray bricks, with white shutters, and ivy.

There was a small garden and a little stream behind the house, which was pushed up by a hill.

It was the most beautiful place I'd ever been in my life.

"Where are we?" I breathed.

"North Carolina."

I looked out at the land, awe-struck.

"It's beautiful,"

Alice nodded in agreement, just as the door burst open.

I jumped and nearly fell over adding to the loud booming laughter coming from the doorway.

Emmett.

"Bella!" He boomed. "Still clumsy as ever?"

I turned redder than a tomato, which only made him laugh harder.

Emmett moved out of the doorway and came down to greet his siblings.

From the doorway, there was a sharp intake of breath and I turned to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

She was wearing a long yellow coat, with about eight buttons going up the front in rows of twos, under it she wore tight black pants and I realized that even though it was summer the weather wouldn't affect her.

"What's she doing here?" She hissed glaring at me. I blushed furiously.

"She's here on a road trip." Alice answered calmly.

"Right," Rosalie snapped. She turned on her heel and marched back into the cottage.

"Rose, don't be like that!" Emmett called; he didn't look like laughing anymore. He looked upset.

"Sorry, Bella. She's just touchy." He hurried in the house to find his wife and I looked down at the ground, embarrassed. What right did I have to barge into their home when I was so clearly unwanted?

"Don't worry, Bella. She'll come around." Alice patted me gently on the back. "But not until she respects you."

"What?"

"You're going to have to stand up for yourself someday, Bella." Alice said soothingly.

I nodded, she was right. I just didn't want to start a fight with Rosalie. I mean the odds were leaning towards the super-naturally strong vampire.

* * *

"You're all that I hoped I'd find/ In every single way/ And everything I could give/ Is everything you couldn't take/ 'Cause nothing feels like home/ You're a thousand miles away/ And the hardest part of living/ Is just taking breaths to stay/ 'Cause I know I'm good for something/ I just haven't found it yet/ And I need it"- Mayday Parade's "Miserable at best"

* * *

EPOV: (the night before)

I could smell Bella's scent it was faint, but still there and it led up to a room at a charming house in Jacksonville, Florida. This must be her mother's home.

I was right.

Renee and Phil were watching TV together and through the window I could see a large picture of Bella, it was older, maybe from her school in Arizona.

I could smell her scent strongest from the room upstairs and I climbed quickly up the tree to see if I could tell how long she'd stayed here. Had Alice and Jasper stayed here too? I could smell a hint of them, though it wasn't as strong, since I wasn't looking for it.

A heard and felt something crinkle under my hand and I saw an envelope nailed to the branch, I pulled it loose easily as if it had been taped instead.

_Dearest Edward,_

_Good! You read the first letter and you're sticking to your plan. I'm so happy! And you're lucky that you are, otherwise I'd have to track you down and smack some sense into you. _

_Bella's doing well considering all she's been through. _

_I'll call you when I think Bella's ready to see you again. She just needs time._

_We're off to visit family. _

_Love, Alice._

They were visiting family? Which part of the family? Carlisle and Esme or Rosalie and Emmett?

I took the picture of the envelope. It was of Bella standing between her mother and step-father Phil. Jasper stood on the end.

I tucked it into my pocket and went to try to find some clue to where they were going.

(Later)

My phone began to ring and I grabbed it quickly.

"Edward?"

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Alice.

"Alice, what do you want? Is it Bella?" I asked hurriedly, all other thoughts driven from my mind.

"Sort of," She replied. "It's more that I want to see you, face to face to talk it out."

"Alright Alice," I agreed, the only thing on my mind still was my angel. "How's Bella?"

"She's fine."

_FINE? _Fire was a far cry from _good_ or even _alright. _Fine didn't sound promising. What had happened? Had she fallen? Had someone said something cruel?

"She'd be better if Rosalie hadn't made her feel so bad…"

_Rosalie?_

"Rosalie? You're with Rosalie?" I asked, shocked. They _had _been going to see Rosalie and Emmett. I quickly sped up my car, I had my clue.

Alice swore loudly in my ear.

"Edward, remember before you come rushing to North Carolina, that we're on a road trip!"

"Where are you going then?" I snapped, I was having a hard time controlling my feelings; Anger, excitement, guilt, love, worry.

What if Bella wouldn't take me back? Ididn't deserve her love.

"Nevada."

"Nevada?" It took my only seconds to realize what they were doing. "You're taking her to Las Vegas, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes, pained at the very idea.

My siblings were completely untrustworthy at this point.

"Of course we are! Where else?"

They couldn't just take her to a museum or sight-seeing? They had decided to take her to the gambling capitol of the world.

"You can't take her to a casino!" I protested.

"You'd be surprised." She giggled. "Think of all the fun we can have in Las Vegas!"

I shuddered at the idea and heard the click of the phone.

She had hung up on me? What about wanting to see me face to face? This was a disaster. My angel was being dragged to sin city, to do heaven knows what.

My phone vibrated and I noticed I had a "text message" which Alice had taught me how to use in case Bella sent me one. Though I doubted my love would have ever needed to, I wasn't even sure she had ever sent one in her life.

It was a location. The place Alice wanted to meet face to face.

* * *

BPOV:

We were all in the car again. Alice and Jasper up front. Emmett and a very unhappy Rosalie on either side of me.

Alice was determined to make Rosalie and I get along. I would have been willing to work at friendship, if Rosalie hadn't stopped sending me death glares. Alice seemed to think the radio was a good way to bond so she was blasting it, making Emmett complain.

"We're one mistake from being together! But let's not ask why it's not right!" Alice sang happily (and loudly) from the front seat.

I sighed and settled in for a long car ride, as Alice played with the radio, trying to get us to sing-along.

"Alice! I don't want to sing!" Rosalie finally snapped after Alice's attempt to get us to sing "Hollaback girl" for the fifth time.

"But I have the CD!" Alice chirped. "We can listen to it over and over."

"No!" Yelled Emmett and Jasper at the same time.

"Well one more time than." Alice sighed, disappointed.

This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

RPOV:

I didn't want her here.

It wasn't Bella personally, under any other circumstance I'd think of her as a nice girl.

But she was putting my family in danger.

Now Alice was dragging us off to Vegas to gamble, which Bella couldn't do, anyway.

Alice had to make two stops, one because Bella had to eat and one because she had to make a phone call.

She must be calling Edward.

Why else would she look so pleased with herself?

She was trying to get me to be nice to Bella, and I wasn't really trying to go cruel to her, I just wanted our lives back to the way they were before.

Bella had come into our lives, she'd figured out our secret simply, and it worried me, if Bella could do it how many others could?

_She loves him though, _another part of my brain argued.

What would I do if Emmett left me for "my own good"? Track him down that's what.

Alice made Jasper get out and switch all the things she'd bought over this whole "road trip" with Bella. Luckily, she'd bought more suitcases.

We were taking a plane to Nevada.

We had to sit and wait around for about an hour, and then it was boarding time. Alice wanted the window seat and she pulled Bella down next to her, and just as I was about to turn and sit with Emmett she called me over and Jasper stole the seat next to Emmett, and the poor elderly lady by the window had to listen to them talk loudly about whatever it was Emmett and Jasper talked about it.

I glared at Alice whom just smiled angelically.

"I have something for you two!" She said happy. Bella looked at her in horror and I knew that I wasn't going to like it much either.

She held up the two small pieces of paper.

Great, just great!

"You and Bella are going to have so much fun together!"

Oh, she was so dead!

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the little cliffhanger! I hope you like the chapter though. I honestly tired to make it longer. But I'll probably update tomorrow!

You can find Rosalie's coat on my page. It's really cute! I want one! Oh, well I'll survive. But honestly who other than a Cullen pays that much for a coat?

Reviews please!!


	12. Shopping with Rose

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the lyrics I use for this story. I just own the idea and some of the random store workers.

I'm so sorry for using so many lines from NEW MOON. I just wanted to do a kind of flash-back.

**I also wanted to leave a note, because Angie Snip Lee** **pointed out that when Bella introduced Alice and Jasper, the Renee said in Twilight that she HAD met Alice, so they already knew each other. I just wanted to tell everyone in case of confusion. :-) And I also wanted to thank everyone who is reviewed and given advice to make this story better! You guys are amazing for your help! **

**Also the story is coming to the end. So I hope you'll keep reading until the end and I want to thank everyone who's been reading from the start (you know who you are).**

* * *

BPOV:

How could Alice possibly think this was a good idea? Shopping with Rosalie? This was not a good idea.

Alice had gotten us both certificates to do our nails done, on her, this weekend.

Rosalie and I had taken them grudgingly and grumbled about it for the rest of the night.

If I had hoped Alice would have forgotten about it in the morning, I was sourly disappointed.

"Alright, you two! Time to get ready!"

Bella-Barbie time than…I sighed and heaved myself out of the chair I had been sitting in, attempting to eat my breakfast.

One pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a bottle of hair spray later I was dressed and Alice-Approved.

"Your certificates are in your purses. Have fun!" She slammed the door in our faces and I turned slowly to see a not too happy looking Rosalie glaring at the door, she turned to look at me.

"So, let's get this over with."

And so we headed to the mall Alice had given us directions to.

We'd had our nails done, mine were a soft peach color and Rosalie's were a bright flashy red.

"So…umm…that was fun." I tried to break the ice that had been separating us the whole hour and a half we had been in the mall.

"Yeah, great," Rosalie replied dryly as we walked into a store filled with loud music and preppy colors.

She started thumbing through a rack of skirts; she bit her lip as she stared at the red and purple minis.

"Which one do you like better?" She turned to me.

I smiled hopefully; maybe she was going to try to make an effort too now.

"The red I think, fashions not really my area of expertise."

Rosalie pursed her lips and put the red one back on the rack. "I'll go with the purple then."

I was shocked and hurt. Why did she hate me so much? I had never done anything to her!

"Do you hate me or something?" I could hear the despair in my own voice.

Rosalie turned to me suddenly, her face softened.

I saw something in her eyes I did not understand; sadness I couldn't comprehend.

"No," she said it so softly I wasn't sure if I had actually heard her, but she repeated herself a little louder, but still in the same soft none. "No, I don't hate you."

"Why then?" I asked, in reference to the stoniness that had been between us.

I wasn't sure she understood the question at first, however she said, "I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to except someone like you into my family…" She started and then stopped. "Did Edward ever tell you my story…?"

And so I listened to how she was raised rich, how she longed for a child of her own, how her engagement came to pass and the sick way Royce and his friends had treated her. How she had been left to die, how Carlisle had saved her and turned her into the marvelous beauty of a vampire she was today, how she would give it all up in a second.

She explained the way she had killed the group of men that had been so cruel to her. How she saved Royce for last…I shivered slightly at the image of Rosalie dark and haunting in a wedding gown, out for revenge.

"The one thing that even keeps me here anymore is Emmett. When I saw him, those curls, it reminded me of Vera's little Henry, I wouldn't claim love at first sight, but the moment he woke up, the first time he laughed, I knew I loved him." She smiled wistfully.

I stared at Rosalie, understanding her in a way I never had.

We were sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall now, people walking busily along.

"Did I scare you?" She teased, after my long silence.

"A little," I admitted. "It's just that you were…" I trailed off unsure of what to say.

"The poor little rich girl?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Speaking of tragedies. I think it's time I hear your story."

I looked up at her, not even knowing what she wanted me to say.

"W-What…?"

"Before I get on bored with the whole 'team Bella' thing Alice is starting I need to know what I'm cheering for."

So, I poured out my story to the amazingly beautiful Rosalie Hale.

How I'd always felt like the adult, how I had moved to Forks to give my mother space, how I'd figured out their secret. Everything.

And then I finally was to the part I'd been dreading. The night Edward left me.

"What did he say, Bella?" Rosalie asked after a long pause.

"He, um, took me into the woods behind by the house, she we could talk."

"And?"

"He said 'Bella, we're leaving'"…

"_Why now? Another year-" _That's what I had asked. I had been so confused.

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over regardless."_

"_When you say _we_-" _

"_I mean my family and myself." _Yes, that's what he had said. It had been like a knife stabbing me repeatedly as it had dawned on me what he was saying to me.

"_Okay, I'll come with you." _

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_ I had replied as if it made perfect sense. Because it did to me.

"_I'm no good for you, Bella." _

I couldn't see Rosalie anymore. It was as if I were reliving that night.

"_Don't be ridiculous! You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you."_

"_What happened with Jasper was nothing! Edward, nothing!"_

"_You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised!" _I had begged. _"In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" _

"_As long as that was best for you"_

"_No! This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-It's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _Those words hurt more than anything I'd ever _felt in my life. How could the world have kept turning after something so awful?_

"_You…don't…want me?" _

"_Well, that changes things."_

"_Of course, I'll always love you in a way. But what happened the other night made realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_Why did he have to keep going? Why hadn't he just stopped?_

"_Don't, don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_If that's what you want." _Why hadn't I fought to keep him?

I was back again, now sitting on the bench next to Rosalie.

"So…He asked me to take care of myself…for him and for Charlie. I said I'd do anything. He said it'd be a clean break, like you'd never been there." I could feel the tears now. It was stupid to cry in front of Rosalie like this. I hated myself for the weakness.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

She didn't anything, but instead pulled me into a very unexpected hug.

After a minute, I pulled away from her cold arms.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing and looking down.

"He really said all that stuff?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up, meeting her golden eyes.

"Yeah, he did."

She rolled her eyes, "trust Edward to be the drama queen." She sighed. "When I see him I am so going to kick his butt."

I smiled and laughed through the tears

"Thanks, Rosalie. But if you're sticking around for this road trip I don't think you'll be seeing him."

* * *

"I've a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons and I don't know why you'd even try." Boys like girls' "Hero/Heroine"

* * *

APOV:

Since Rosalie and Bella were gone, I knew it was time to put the next part of my plan in action. It was time to talk to Edward.

I waited for him by the door, opening it the moment I heard him step up the hallway to our hotel room.

I needed him to give Bella some more time, I just wanted her to be happy and this was not part of my plan. Bella could not just let him back into her life after what he had put her through.

"Edward," I greeted cheerfully.

"Alice," he replied, his voice calm.

"Edward, look, I know you want to win Bella back, but you've put her through a lot."

I could still see the look in Bella's eyes sometimes, though I though being in Jacksonville had made her much happier.

"I know, Alice. I need to make it right with her. Even if she doesn't want me back. I need her to know that I lied and I will always love her."

I sighed.

"I know you do. I just think it's going to be hard for her. Maybe you can give her more time. I can find out if she's ready."

"Of course," He agreed. "I understand. I can wait."

Then of course, everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong.

The vision came much too late, I had not been paying attention and the door was going to open any second. I looked at Edward and he at me. And I had no idea what to do.

I hesitated and that is when my plan was completely ruined. If I had just kicked him out, then and there, I could have given Bella the time she needed.

The door opened.

* * *

BPOV:

We were going to stop for new shoes as well as the new clothes, but Rosalie decided it was too much for me to take at the last minute so she turned into the hotel parking lot, which was luckily on our way to the shoe-store she had wanted to go to. I hurried up the stairs as fast as I could with my two shopping bags and three of Rosalie's.

"Holy Crow!" I had said as she gathered about seven more bags from the trunk.

"Bella, this isn't all for me." She had held up a small bag. "This one has a shirt for Emmett."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get up the stairs faster, my arms were killing me.

She went of the stairs as fast as she dared and opened the door for me.

I was glad to be back to the hotel.

Then I bumped into a back that felt like marble, I was sure I would have bruises for weeks. Rosalie was frozen like a statue.

"Rosalie!" I yelped as she dropped her bags around her feet. "And they call me the klutz…" I joked happily

I pushed my way past her and any ounce of happiness that had filled me seconds ago drained from my body.

No…

I couldn't move, I felt like the whole world was crashing down around me. There was Edward, standing just as frozen as Rosalie and Alice were, but I found the strength to move. I doubled over, feeling a fresh wave of tears.

Was he mad at Alice for finding me and dragging me along on this road trip? Did he want to me to go back to Forks away from his family and live a normal life?

I couldn't breath.

No, no, no. It was a dream. This dream I had almost every night where he told me he didn't want me. I couldn't take it if my hopes were crushed again. Because I wanted so desperately for him to be here because he wanted to win me be back.

"Bella?" His voice was more beautiful than I had remembered; he was standing in front of me in an instant.

"I'll go," I whispered straightening up. I was strong, Alice was right. I could take it. I had money I could get a flight back to L.A. and my truck and from there back to Forks…or maybe Port Angeles.

So, on that note I turned and ran.

"Bella!" I could hear Rosalie and Alice screaming my name.

As I hurried down the stairs, I bumped into Emmett and Jasper.

"Whoa-oh, Bella, where are you off to?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know," I shook my head and ran past them down stairs and out the front door…

* * *

Cliff-hanger! :-) I'd love if you'd review! I'd like to get like 25 reviews for this chapter, if that no trouble. I'll be updating soon. I do you the next chapter is a lot of fluff though.


	13. Far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the song lyrics used in the story.

A/N: TEAM EDWARD! That will be all.

* * *

*Fluff alert* I promise Edward's still going to have to work to make it up to Bella. I just couldn't resist.

This is kind of like the chapter from Edward's POV. I just thought the lyrics were too perfect to pass up a chance to use them all.

* * *

"This time, This place

Misused, Mistake

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know"

* * *

BPOV:

I stumbled outside to the front steps of the hotel. I didn't want to run any further, so I slumped against the railing.

Why was I running? This had been the whole point of the road-trip. It was just that seeing him without warning, it had shocked me, and scared me. What if he wanted to be true to his word and make it as if they'd never been in Forks? Would he want Alice to stop the road trip? Would she?

"Bella?" A soft velvet voice called my name.

I looked up, Edward stood in front of me.

"Edward," my whole body rejoiced at being able to say the name to its owner again.

"Bella," he whispered my name softly and suddenly he was sitting down next to me.

He reached a gentle hand out wiping away my tears, my whole body went rigid; a habit I'd picked up from him.

A ghost of a smile played out on his face, as he heard my heart beating crazily in my chest.

What was I supposed to say now?

"Edward…"

"Shhh…" He soothed, "I'll talk. I need to tell you that, Bella, I love you." My heart picked up again and I was sure I was going to faint. "That doesn't excuse what I did, I said thing I didn't mean, and I'll never be able to make it up to you, I understand that…"

"Edward," I interrupted. "I love you, too. But I-I can't just start where we left off. I need time; can we just…start over?"

He smiled slowly, "of course we can. We can do whatever you need to do."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against his shoulder.

"I missed you, too, Bella." He kissed my on top of my head and it was perfect. I loved him, but I couldn't have my heart broken again.

"Tell me about this 'road trip' Alice has dragged you on." He said giving me my favorite crooked grin.

"Well first I went to L.A. and I tripped, if you can believe it, and Jasper caught me and that's where it all started."

He laughed and shook his head at all the right places.

"What made you change your mind?" I whispered softly as he held me against his chest.

"A lot of things. I went to Forks, tracking Victoria, because I couldn't let her hurt you…"

"You were in Forks?" I looked up questioningly. "But what made you want to find me again?"

"Jacob Black," He laughed.

"Jacob Black? How?"

"He's a werewolf now, you know, and he helped me fight Victoria and then he said some things that made me realize that I couldn't always protect you from far away. I needed to be here to do that, because I love you."

I smiled momentarily forgetting the 'Jacobs a werewolf' part.

This was perfect; the perfect place to start over, sitting and just talking. I loved him, but I couldn't throw myself into the relationship like last time, I needed time to just be with him and talk to him first.

* * *

"That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore"

* * *

He took my hand and pulled me up from my seat on the step and walked me back inside.

"Let's talk upstairs. I think it's getting too cold for the human," he teased.

And so, we went upstairs into the suite Alice had rented and I went and sat with him on the bed, because everyone was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Bella, how am I ever supposed to make it up to you? You, beautiful, forgiving, girl." He kissed my hand gently, hold it to his chest.

I blushed and whispered, "just love me and promise you'll never leave me again."

"If that is what you want." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "that's what I just said I wanted isn't it?"

"I'm yours forever." He promised. "You can have me until you're sick of me."

I laughed and shook my head, "that'll never happen. You'll have to stay with me forever." I whispered.

"Now, that sounds like a good idea."

Had he changed his mind? Did he want to change me? To be with me forever?

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted my name beautifully.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Hold still," he said softly like he had so many months before. And I did. He put his head to my chest, listening to my heart beating wildly in my chest.

This was everything I'd wanted. This was my love. How could it be that we were moving so quickly back into our relationship? Why didn't it seem to matter?

* * *

"One my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know"

* * *

We sat up talking almost all the rest of the night, just talking. It was something I hadn't done in the longest time and something I had missed.

"So, you still think you're no good for me?" I asked scornfully.

"I know I'm not," he grinned, "but I realized something, like I said before; I love you and I always knew that, but I can't be any better for you no matter how far away I go."

I shook my head.

From the living room I could hear loud screams of enthusiasm, as the rest of the Cullen's watched a game show, or possibly one of those shows where people compete to be a celebrity's pretend-best -friend, but I was oblivious to anything but the room, the sounds of our soft laughter and Edward. Only half of my mind registered there was a world outside of this.

* * *

"That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know"

* * *

EPOV:

I sat talking to Bella until she fell asleep, I wanted to say and watch her sleep, listen to her talk in her sleep, nevertheless Alice was screaming at me in her thoughts to come out and talk to her, and I finally gave in and walked into the living room.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I have an idea!" She chirped happily.

According to what I saw in her mind she wanted us to all have a fancy dinner.

"Hey! Just because you can read minds doesn't mean you have to!" She pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness

"Alice, I think it's a wonderful idea," I admitted. It truly was a good idea.

"That's good because I have our dresses picked out and everything!" Alice smiled happily. "And I think I have tuxedos for you guys, too." She started mentally going through a list of stores in the area that sold the appropriate items.

Rosalie and Alice began to plan out the big night and I headed back to watch over Bella.

"Edward," she whispered in her sleep and I wondered what her dream was about. "Don't go! I need you."

Had I truly done this to her? How could I have hurt such an angel?

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to chase away the nightmares.

"Bella, love?" I whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me.

"Edward?" She murmured.

"Yes, I'm here, Bella."

"Good…" she whispered before turning over and falling asleep again. I loved her with all my heart and it ached watching her face smooth of all worries, how I wished I could kiss her.

She talked more about shopping and cried out "No, Alice!" once. I chuckled softly hearing this, and I wondered what horrors Alice had put her through, she hadn't gone into full detail of her shopping trips only that they'd been frightening and expensive.

There were so many little things I'd missed about her, her distaste for expensive things, her blush, her hair, the way she talked in her sleep, the list was endless.

"Hmm…" she sighed and rolled over again, resting her head against my chest. In that moment I wanted to stay this way forever, holding her in my arms, where the outside world and its cruelties couldn't touch her. She never dissevered to be hurt again and I would do everything in my power to keep her heart from being broken.

* * *

"I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving

Hold on to me and

never let me go." Nickelback's "Far away"

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, I promise Big dinner will be a long chapter. I know the Cullen's don't eat. But come on Rosalie and Alice love romance too! Also I am sorry that it took so long to update. I wasn't home for the weekend and then when I did get home I couldn't log in to my account because of a glitch or something (that's what it kept saying).

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Also I've updated "The bet" and for any Blue Blood fans I've added "it ends tonight" I'd love to know what you think!


	14. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the lyrics used in this story. **

Okay, I wanted to say this chapter is dedicated to my best friends! You guys know who you are, so this enjoy! Also, this chapter is just a small teaser for the big date chapter and I am sorry about that but I have writers block right now so hopefully this will be good.

There is also a little _Buffy the vampire slayer_ reference. I wanted to see if anyone would spot it. It is a Xander quote and if anyone can find it (it won't be the same as in the show because I had to twist it to fit it with the story) then they'll get the next chapter dedicated to them.

* * *

RPOV:

Alice was completely focused on trying to get this whole big dinner thing perfect. She was driving me crazy as we walked through the grocery store. I hated the grocery store!

The things looked so cheap and I was lucky that I never had to go in there, because I didn't have any need for the human foods. Ugh, samples.

"Would you like to try a piece of fudge?" an older woman asked, practically stuffing the nasty food in my face.

"No, thanks," I grumbled.

"Don't you like fudge, dear?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well that's a shame…how about cheese? I love cheese…" She began to go on about all the things you could make with cheese.

_Alice, you _have _to be done! _

She was still debating over what kind of pasta to get when I found her, after leaving behind the cheese lady.

"Alice, we really have to go. I can't take this place any longer."

"Almost ready, Rose. I just need to pick desserts, drinks, bread, and sauce."

How could anyone even eat that much anyway? I practically barfed thinking about it.

Emmett was playing video games when I finally got away from the grocery store and Alice's insanity.

I used my super speed to rush up onto the couch next to him and cuddle into his chest.

"Rosie." He kissed my head, "have fun?"

"I most certainly did not!" I huffed. "Alice dragged me into one of those cheap nasty places."

"Grocery store? I thought she gave up trying to get you to get food for Bella with her a long time ago."

"Shhh…" I hissed. "It's a big surprise. Bella can't know yet."

"Right,' Emmett smiled, and threw down his game controller.

"I love you." He kissed me then and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

APOV:

My checklist was almost compete. I had the dresses and tuxedos, the food and the perfect place.

I just needed to get Bella ready.

"Bella!" I yelled; she was in one of the suit's bedrooms talking softly to Edward. "Bella!"

I heard her grown as she opened the door and stared at me.

"What do you want Alice?"

"I just want to get you dressed for the surprise tonight."

She looked horrified at the idea.

"S-Surprise?"

"Yes, we have something wonderful planned!" I cheered happily, dancing over to where she stood and dragging her into one of the huge bathrooms.

"Come on you need to get ready!"

Same make-up routine, just a bit fancier tonight; light golden eye shadow, a pale peach lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, no blush.

I curled her hair, then pinned it up into a stylishly messy bun.

Bella looked at herself and I could tell she was stunned.

"Thank you so much Alice!" She hugged me. I knew she was not excited about the surprise and that she hated getting her hair and make-up done, but I knew that she was grateful all the same.

"Not a problem, Bella."

It was after all what I did!

* * *

JPOV:

Alice was practically jumping on the ceiling as she pulled me out of the suite to set up for her party, I could feel the excitement pouring off of her.

"Alice, slow down, there are people here." I reminded her softly.

She sighed and slowed her pace, turning to smile her beautiful smile at me.

"Jazz, come on!" She pulled me into the empty elevator. "We have to get everything perfect."

I leaned over her and kissed her forehead softly, "everything you do is perfect."

She giggled slightly and shook her head.

"You're sweet,"

I kissed her softly, but was interrupted by the _ding_ of the elevator, as it reached our floor.

"This is perfect," I told her. "Bella's going to love it."

She grinned. "I know."

* * *

EPOV:

I kissed Bella's lovely cheek and saw the color rise to it instantly.

"Edward, what's Alice planning?"

"What makes you think she's planning anything?" I asked.

"Oh, just that she's had me locked in my room for the past five hours."

She had a good point. Alice had demanded that no one let Bella out of her room no matter what.

"Bella, you have to understand when Alice has an idea its best not to get in her way."

Bella nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I guess you're right. I just hope she doesn't go overboard."

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found meLying on the floor, surrounded, surroundedWhy'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?Just a little late, you found me, you found me." The Fray's "You found me".

* * *

BPOV:

I was going mad.

I been allowed out of my room for the last five hours, every time I tried to leave, Emmett would hop up and barricade the door with one arm. How was that even fair?

I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"I don't think you're going to win, love."

Edward's voice made me jump; clutching my hands over my heart, I whirled to face him.

"I really need to get a collar with a little bell for you." I teased.

He grinned my favorite crooked grin and kissed my cheek.

"What's Alice planning?"

He gave me the most innocent look he could muster, but I saw through it.

"What makes you think she's planning anything?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, just that she's had me locked in my room for the past five hours."

He was grinning again.

"Bella, you have to understand when Alice has an idea it's best not to get in her way."

"I guess you're right. I just hope she doesn't go overboard."

Just as I was saying it, I heard my name being called "Bella! Bella!"

"What do you want Alice?"

"I just want to get you dressed for the surprise tonight." She smiled happily at me and I nearly fainted. I really did not want a surprise.

"S-Surprise?" I choked.

"Yes, we have something wonderful planned! Come on you need to get ready!" She dragged me into one of the bathrooms, past Rosalie and Emmett who were kissing so passionately on the couch I was red as a tomato when Alice sat me down in front of the large mirror and fixed up my make-up and hair; and I had to admit that I looked amazing. "Thank you so much Alice!" I hugged her.

"Not a problem, Bella." She looked pleased with herself and I had to admit that made me even more scared.

* * *

So, that's it for now. I will try to update soon. I wanna see how many reviews I can get so I'd love it if you'd leave a review after reading. I promise the next chapter will be really long.


	15. Romantic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The designs for the dresses or the lyrics used in this story. **

A/N:

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update!! We're almost on the last chapter! But I might add a little story of outtakes, if anyone would be interested in reading it.

This chapter is dedicated to **twilightobsession14 **who guessed the _Buffy _quote.

"I really need to get a collar with a little bell for you" was the quote; I had to change it a bit, to fit the scene, but thanks to everyone who guessed!!

You can also find the links to Alice, Rosalie, and Bella's dresses on my page. This website has the most amazing dresses!! This is a place I can picture Alice shopping.

Also I hope Bella is not too OCC. I wanted her to be a little stronger mentally. So. Enjoy everyone! Have fun reading and please review!

Also to my BFF who wanted to see Edward beg. I am sorry E, this is as close as I could get.

* * *

BPOV:

I was dressed and ready for what ever Alice had planned for that night. Well I shouldn't say ready….Physically I was, mentally I was having a panic attack. I had actually ended up cleaning the hotel suite, just to calm my nerves; Emmett thought this was one of the funniest things in the world.

"It's so the maids will have less work," I informed him, "besides I don't want them to come up and think we're slobs."

That sent him into another round of laughter and I blushed and turned back to cleaning the counter.

"Bella," said Edward. "I think you've cleaned that one already."

"Oh," I blushed.

He grinned and moved to my side, gently pulling the rag out of my hand and kissing me softly on the lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett said loudly.

We both broke apart and turned to look at him shocked; it was as if no one else had been in the room.

I blushed furiously and hid my head in Edward's chest; he must have been glaring at Emmett, because I heard a loud boom of laughter.

"Come on, love." Edward whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spin. "As tempting as Emmett's idea sounds, we need to get to Alice's big surprise, she'll come and kill us before too long."

"You could take her, I'm sure." I grumbled under my breath, making him laugh.

Stupid vampire hearing.

I straightened my dress as Edward took my elbow and led me to the elevator, I made it halfway down the hall without tripping, but soon enough, Alice's ridicules idea of footwear caused me to nearly twist my ankle.

Finally, we made it up to the last floor, where Edward made us walk to the stairs and take the door to the roof.

Edward covered my eyes as we reached the top.

"What's on the roof, Edward?"

"This," that was Alice's voice.

Edward's cold hands slipped off my face and I slowly opened my eyes. Then gasped.

Alice had outdone herself.

Three small tables set in a row like a restaurant, they were draped with silky white tablecloths and candles on top, potted plants and flowers surrounded the area, and white Christmas lights were strung all around, lighting the romantic scene.

"Wow…" I breathed. Nothing else seemed to come to mind.

"You like it?" Alice asked.

"Yes! Yes, Alice, it's amazing!"

"Yes!" Alice jumped up and down, running over at vampire speed to hug me, her dress and hair still perfectly in place.

She was wearing a loosely hanging black, strapless, mini dress, that was flattering in everyway.

Rosalie stood off to the side, where Emmett had joined her; she wore a short blue dress, that hugged her curves, and had a loose bow tied in the front.

I suddenly felt plain in my short blue dress. It was long-sleeved, and hung almost baggily around my body.

As if he could read my mind, Edward was at my side in an instant.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Let's eat!" Alice said happily, distracting me.

"So, that's why I got the cheap dress." I said seriously. They all looked horrified, and Edward's arms wound tightly around my waist to comfort me.

Then Emmett's booming laughter practically shook the building and I began to giggle too.

Soon everyone but Alice was laughing.

"That dress was not cheap, Bella!" She said indignity, which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Alright," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "Let's rephrase that. Time for the human to eat."

I smiled and took his hand as he led me to one of the tables.

"This is nice," I sighed.

It was like being on a real romantic date. Except that, we were on top of a hotel roof in Las Vegas, and my date just so happened to be a vampire.

I had missed being with him so much.

"I agree. It's nice." He replied, taking my hand across the table.

"Dinner is severed." Emmett announced, scowling in his apron, holding a silver platter. "Food for the human."

I tried to hide my laugh behind my hand, but it came out as a snort instead, causing Edward to smirk and Emmett to growl softly.

"Sorry," I choked out, before turning to look anywhere at Emmett.

He just grumbled something under his breath and put my food down.

And it showed how odd my life was that I wasn't bothered by the fact that I was only one eating.

* * *

"And now I'm so far away from you

will I be making any difference after leaving you all alone?

And now I'm so far away from home

Can I justify my actions after leaving you here in this town?

Safe and guarded, we call it home

A feeling that we shared"

-Story of the year's "terrified"

* * *

The food was spaghetti; and as I raised the fork to my mouth, music began to play. Alice had brought up a sophisticated looking stereo to play romantic classical music.

Somehow, the Cullen's could make anything seem realistic. I had never thought I would find this kind of thing romantic. I was used to romance being Romeo and Juliet. And if I was Juliet I'd found my Romeo, and he was back again. And with a lot less bloodshed, it seemed. Romeo and Juliet had died for each other; I was as willing to do that as Edward was for me, though I did not ever want it to come to anything close to that again.

Would Juliet have died if Romeo had left her for her own good? Would she have married someone else and tried to move on with her life? I didn't believe that you could move on after loving so greatly.

Could I, give up Edward if it ever came to that again?

I don't think I could psychically and mentally. You could argue that he was the stronger one for being able to let me go if I needed it. However, some part of me believed that I was the stronger one because I could hold on to something that wouldn't always be simple; I could work through the problems. I didn't blame Edward though; I knew he loved me, and that he really had thought he was doing something that was in my best interest. And maybe in someway it was, because this road trip of Alice's wouldn't have happened, I would never have bonded with Rosalie and I wouldn't be able to really look at our relationship and see that I could be the strong one too.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Edward smiled at me, he looked so at peace, sitting here watching me eat.

"I was just thinking about…everything," I shrugged, swallowing a bite of spaghetti before continuing. "Thinking about our relationship."

His smile wavered a bit and I knee he thought I didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Bella…I'm forever sorry for what I've done." He struggled for words. "I will never be able to make it up to you,"

"Edward," I tried, but he wasn't listening.

"I realize I will never be able to make it up to you, and I understand if you don't want you to feel like you must take me back, however I love you, Bella, more than I could ever explain, you are my world."

"Edward," I tried one last time. "I love you, too. You are my world. I forgave you because you're part of me. I need you. I love you, forever."

"Forever," he repeated, grinning my favorite crooked grin. "I love you, sweetheart."

I smiled, turning red.

Standing up I walked and sat myself down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Jasper groaned from the table he and Alice sat at. "You too are driving me crazy,"

"Sorry!" I yelped and tried to get up, but Edward's arms locked around my waist pulling me back down onto his lap.

"Won't you stay?"

I smiled, and blushed again. "Of course."

He slowly kissed up my neck and then my cheeks. Stupid rules. I held still as possible for him.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe you're trying to seduce me," I joked.

"Always, Ms. Swan, always."

Jasper groaned loudly.

"Sorry," I called again.

Edward laughed and unlocked his arms from around my waist.

"You should go back to your chair before Jasper explodes."

I mock glared at Jasper, but went back to my seat.

"Alice is a miracle worker," I announced, looking around the roof again.

"Thank you," Alice said smugly from her table behind us.

The food was amazing, better than anything I had ever cooked before in my life. I would have to find a recipe, Charlie would love it.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, after I finished eating. Always the gentleman.

"Of course," I pushed myself up and moved to take his outstretched hand.

Alice had it set to a slow romantic song, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, my feet on his, as we moved slowly in a circle.

Edward holding me in his arms again was one of the things I had been longing for, for months and now here I was. It was bliss.

I leaned up and kissed him gently as we swayed. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett soon joined us on the "dance floor", dancing to the soft romantic music.

Alice looked happy and content as she rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer and I smiled at her, giving her a little wave.

Rosalie smiled at me as we passed her and Emmett and I couldn't help the goofy grin that was spreading across my face, I hid it by burying my face in Edward's neck and he kissed me hair gently. This was perfect.

Then the music changed. I turned to look at Alice in shock.

Poker face by Lady Gaga began to play loudly; I could not believe Alice had put that on the same CD as the beautiful jazz and classical music we had been listening to the whole night.

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please." _

Alice had spun away from Jasper and was now singing and dancing.

She pulled Rosalie away from Emmett and they began to move to the music.

"Bella!" Alice call much too loudly for the small space separating us.

I looked at Edward panicked.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice whined at the same time.

"No, Alice!" I called.

I shrieked as they both appeared in front of me in a flash. Stupid vampire speed.

Edward growled at them.

"Bella?" Alice was already starting the puppy dog pout. "Don't you love me?"

No, she was not doing this! No, _no, no!_

"I mean do you _really _love me?"

And before I could even answer, they were pulling me onto the dance floor, swinging their hips and spinning in circles.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face."

I stood awkwardly, moving only when Alice or Rosalie spun me.

"Alice!" I yelped. "I can't dance, remember?"

"Sure you can, Bella! Just go for it." Alice encouraged.

I glanced over at Edward and he was smiling at me lovingly, I decided to go for it.

"_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you have too much talent."_

I looked over at Alice.

"It's Kelly Clarkson's new single." Alice explained cheerily.

I spun around. How did Alice get all these songs so fast?

Of, course I had learned a long time ago never to question Alice.

I smiled and waved at Edward, he grinned his crooked grin back and I saw something sparkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, Alice stopped dancing suddenly and Jasper looked up and was at Alice's side holding her. Edward and Emmett were there in a second, too.

Alice's eyes focused and suddenly she was jumping up and down happily.

"We have to go!" She started down the stairs pulling the other Cullen's along with her. I started to follow, however Edward's arms reached around me, pulling me to him.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he kissed my forehead gently.

I stared up at him with wide eyes, wondering why the others had left so suddenly.

"Bella, love, remember how you said you wanted to take things slowly?"

I nodded, "of course, Edward."

I was so happy though, I would have been perfectly happy to just let things be the way they were before.

"Bella, you are my world, my soul, my life."

I nodded, he said so before.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Edward." I answered puzzled, he knew that already.

"To say I want to spend the rest of my life with you would be inaccurate. I wish to spend forever with you."

Had he changed his mind? Did he want to make me a vampire? I wanted to be with him forever, so badly.

My heartbeat picked up speed and I felt my stomach tie into knots.

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

Why was he down on one knee? Oh no…

"Will you be my wife?"

* * *


	16. Will you be my wife?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the lyrics used in story.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger. **

**What will Bella Say?**

**So, what does everyone have to say about Edward's proposal? Will Bella say yes? Find out now! Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

**Oh and here's a little shameless advertising for my other fics:**

**I have two other Twilight fics posted, one of which is a songfic about Rosalie and Emmett during 'Stupid Lamb' the other is an All-human AU about Rosalie and Emmett called 'the bet'. **

**I also have a Blue Bloods songfic set at the end of Revelations.**

**And a Dreamland by Sarah Dessen songfic called 'Tell me why'.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"_Edward?"_

"_Bella," he kissed my forehead gently._

_I stared up at him with wide eyes, wondering why the others had left so suddenly._

"_Bella, love, remember how you said you wanted to take things slowly?"_

_I nodded, "of course, Edward."_

_I was so happy though, I would have been perfectly happy to just let things be the way they were before. _

"_Bella, you are my world, my soul, my life."_

_I nodded, he said so before. _

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you, too, Edward." I answered puzzled, he knew that already._

"_To say I want to spend the rest of my life with you would be inaccurate. I wish to spend forever with you."_

_Had he changed his mind? Did he want to make me a vampire? I wanted to be with him forever, so badly. _

_My heartbeat picked up speed and I felt my stomach tie into knots._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," _

_Why was he down on one knee? Oh no…_

"_Will you be my wife?" _

I could only stare at him in shock.

His…wife?

Any other girl would have jumped up and down in delight, screamed or cried even. Instead, I stared.

I had been raised to shy away from the words 'wife' and 'marriage'.

"Bella?"

I just stared at him.

"Bella, love?"

I shake my head to pull my self out of the daze.

"Edward…"

"Hear me out, please, Bella."

Of course, I nod.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course." I responded.

"And You still wish to be one of my kind?" He raised an eyebrow, and then muttered. "Though I have no idea why…"

"I love you, Edward, more then anything. I want to be with you forever."

He grinned his crooked grin at me. "That's what I want, too. I want us to be together."

"So, you want to get married?"

"Yes, Bella, I want to be with you in every possible way."

I understood what he was saying, and would marriage to Edward really be that bad?

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes,"

He was up now and suddenly I was in his arms, carried bridle style.

"You are too beautiful." He declared as he spun me.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He carried me down the stairs to the hotel suite, where everyone was standing by the door.

Alice screamed when we came in and wrapped her arms around us.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She screamed again, and I tired to move my arms to cover my ears, but I couldn't seem to.

"Alice? Can you move? You're kind of killing me."

"Sorry, Bella!" She moved back to give us space.

Edward put me down on the ground and suddenly Rosalie was hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you! I remember the first time Emmett and I got married." She looked dreamily over at him, as if reliving it.

"Yeah," Emmett boomed. "That was fun! We should do it again sometime," and with that he grabbed Rosalie, bridle style, and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Get a room," I mocked Emmett's words from earlier that night, when Edward and I had been kissing in the kitchen before dinner.

"Oh, we will," Emmet wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"That's just beautiful, glad to see there's some romance left in the world." I muttered dryly.

"Why, Bella, that stings! It really does." Emmett laughed.

I blushed.

* * *

**APOV:**

They were getting married! I had so much planning to do! I wondered what kind of dress I should get Bella…

Edward was so old-fashioned, and to tell you the truth, so was Bella. She would want a white dress.

And the cake! What kind of Cake? The flowers!

If only I could see something! They had not made any decisions on anything yet.

"Alice!" Edward growled through his teeth.

"Fine," I sighed and tried to think about something else.

Oh! Bella would need some shoes!

* * *

**RPOV:**

Bella seemed happier then I had expected. Not that I didn't think she would be happy to marry Edward, it was more that I knew she was terrified of the idea of getting married so young.

However, I could tell she was happy.

I wondered if they would hold the wedding off until Bella was old in human years. Maybe 30 or something. That would be a little uncomfortable…It would mean strict rules on PDA when I was around.

"Rosalie!"

_Sorry, Edward. I know how you hate our minds in the gutter…But you shouldn't have peeked._

I gave Edward one of my smug smiles.

"It's kind of hard when you're screaming your thoughts at me, Rose."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

_Alice and I should take Bella to the mall. They have a Victoria's Secret there…_

I began to go through the catalog in my head.

Edward left to go get fresh air.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Tonight everything I had always wanted was coming true. It would have been perfect if only everyone would stop thinking.

Bella had stumbled into her room and fallen on the bed a few minutes before, and now she was sleeping soundly.

I walked in and lay down on the bed next to her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Edward," she whispered and rolled over, pressing her face against my chest.

I kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm here,"

"Don't let Alice go overboard." She whimpered and I laughed.

I heard Alice make a noise of offence from the couch.

I hummed Bella's lullaby softly as I watched my angel sleeping.

* * *

"_Her eyes, _

_that's where hope lies _

_That's where blue skies _

_Meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home" - Pat Monahan's "her eyes"_

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke up to sunshine and several vampires standing over me. I blinked a couple of times to try to make sure I was not dreaming.

"Morning Bella!"

"Wha…?"

"We're going home!"

I stared at Alice in surprise.

"I thought this crazy road trip had another four days,"

Alice sighed and they all turned to look at Emmett.

"It did, until Emmett bet all the cash we had on us last night, and the key to our hotel suites and his car."

Rosalie smacked him on the chest.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, well, sorry only counts in _trouble._"

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's lame joke.

"That was pretty weak, Rosie, you can do so much better than that."

"We've got all the stuff packed. Prepare for a long car ride."

I had no idea how long that was in _Cullen time_ but I was sure it would seem like a long car ride, with all of us packed into one car.

"Do you think the Volvo will be okay?" I asked Edward.

From the look on his face, it had better be.

* * *


	17. Going home

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the lyrics used in this road trip themed story. ;-) **

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, every time I read one I want to do my happy dance (which in an airport is not a good thing), so I want to tell you all that you are amazing and I love you all for your funny, kind, helpful, sweet, fun, reviews! They mean the world to me! **

**This chapter is pretty much filler, because I don't want to end the story!! So, sorry it's short and please enjoy!!!**

**Also, Rosalie made a joke at the end where she says "sorry only counts in trouble." **

**_Trouble_ is a board game but it's also called S_orry._ I didn't even think about how odd it sound when I wrote it. It's just I've always played the games by the same rules ( I don't know if any of you do), so it was just a little inside joke that I wrote without think. So, sorry for any confusion. **

**Love, Alice-Cullen-fan26.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was right, they drive back seemed to take forever! The seating arrangement was uncomfortable enough, Edward and Jasper in the front, with Alice on his lap (so that she could control the radio).

Emmett and Rose were in the back with me squeezed between them.

Alice was playing loud pop music as she always did. She seemed to know the hit channels for every state, so we had been forced to listen to "Circus" by Britney Spears about four times, so far.

"I'm like a firecracker I make it hot!"

Edward kept looking at her as if he wanted to strangle her.

"Alice, we have listened to this song over and over, please turn it." Edward really did not sound like he was asking.

"Don't be so grumpy, Edward."

"Yeah, Eddie-boy!" Emmett chorused.

"Don't call me Eddie-boy," Edward growled through his teeth.

I settled back, with one of Alice's bridal magazines, and sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I glanced in the mirror, and was thrilled to see Bella looking at a bridal magazine. I was worried that she would not really want this; that she would want to be a vampire more than to be with me. Nevertheless, as I looked at her calm, peaceful, face I wondered how I could ever doubt her.

She looked beautiful her long brown hair falling down her shoulder, spilling across her shoulders, her nose wrinkled at something in the magazine, or a smile playing across her face at something else.

I could see her perfectly in my mind, dressed in white, her beautiful hair piled on top of her head, flowers in hand.

"Eyes on the road, Edward." Alice chirped. I gritted my teeth and stole another glance at my beautiful fiancé.

Bella looked up and caught my eye. She smiled and blushed a little.

I added the blush to my mental image of Bella on our wedding day.

* * *

_"Let me go home / I've had my run / Baby, I'm done / I Gotta go home / Let me go home /It will all right / I'll be home tonight / I'm coming back home" -Michael Buble's "Home"_

* * *

**BPOV:**

Rosalie had grabbed a spare magazine and was sharing her ideas for the wedding, and since she had been married several times, I figured she must know something.

"What did you like best about the road trip, Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at everyone, there were so many good things about the trip and I didn't want to make anyone feel left out by saying being with Edward again. "I don't have a favorite thing. But I really did like the big romantic evening you prepared Alice." I smiled at Edward, who caught my eye in the mirror and winked.

"What was your favorite part, Alice?"

"The shopping of course. I got to shop in so many states!" She grinned at me.

I looked at Jasper. "And you?"

"Spending time with Alice." He smiled gently at her as she beamed back at him. "And I met this amazing girl at a club last night."

Alice stared at him in horror, before starting to giggle.

A split second decision to make a joke.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Becoming engaged to you, Bella. And being with you again."

I smiled happily.

"Rosalie?"

She grinned. "Understanding you," she tossed her hair. "And the new Jimmy Choo's I got on sale."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett?"

"Don't let him answer that," Edward warned, glaring at Emmett, who just grinned devilishly back.

I shuddered; sure I did not want to know.

I fell asleep just as we were entering Forks. I knew Edward dropped off the Cullen's at the house and then drove me home.

Alice and Rosalie had each given me a kiss on the forehead as a goodbye, but I had been too tired to say anything in return. Alice promised to go pick up my truck in a couple of minutes; I smiled weakly at that, still half asleep.

There was some drama when Edward arrived at Charlie's carrying me.

Oh, boy if that's how he acted about Edward showing up again, I could not wait to see how he acted when he found out we were engaged.

I wondered if Edward had tested that whole bullet-proof thing...

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know it's short. But it's just filler to get us to the very last chapter, which is next! Thank you all for reading! **


	18. The End

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or the lyrics used in this fanfic.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh yikes! I can't believe it's over! I've loved writing this story so much and ending it is hard, but exciting! I'm so grateful to everyone who has supported my story! You are all amazing! I love you guys!!!!!**

**This is the end of my "stupid lamb". Really, with all the Cullen's driving I'm guessing this whole trip probably took less than a month.**

**So, anyway enjoy!!!! *cries happy tears***

**P.S. In chapter 16 I said Bridle style instead of bridal style so I'm sorry about that! Thank you Lime-Wielding Ninja for pointing it out!!**

* * *

**1 month later:**

**BPOV:**

I sat on my bed next to Edward, we were pouring over the wedding ideas Alice had given us.

"Who could wear so many frills?" I asked, looking at all the lace and bows on the dress Alice had picked out of a magazine.

"So, not that one. Alice has lots more dress ideas, love." He kissed my forehead.

When I had told Charlie we were getting married there had been some yelling.

"Bella can I speak to you alone?" He had asked.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Edward."

He huffed, hating to be reminded of Edward's existence. "How can you marry him?" he had exploded.

"After all he put you through? You've been a zombie for months, Isabella!"

"Cha-dad, I know you don't understand it, but I love Edward, no matter what, and I want to be with him."

Charlie had looked at me and nodded, and that was all I had needed to stand up and throw my arms around him.

"I love you, dad." I had whispered.

"Love you too, Bells."

Mom had reacted a little differently than I had expected. She had gotten all excited, and proclaimed she was flying up to Forks to meet him, because I couldn't marry a man she didn't really know, they'd only just met at the hospital after I "fell out of a window". She also wanted to know about the color theme and the dress and shoes and the honeymoon place. I explained that we were still deciding on everything, but we had decided that the wedding would be close after graduation.

"Bella?" I let out a little shriek and nearly fell off the bed. Alice was leaning her body halfway through the window. "Hi, Edward."

"Alice, what do you want?" He asked as he helped me off the floor.

"I just wanted to drop something off," she handed him a book.

"What is it?" I asked, straightening my blue skirt, which Alice had bought for me. It really wasn't a very good idea, since I fell down a lot.

"You'll have to see." And with that she was gone.

I picked up the blue book and set it down on the bed.

"It's a photo album." I announced.

Edward smiled as he opened it and saw the picture of me in Arizona, there were the ones of Jasper, Alice, and I.

"Look, Edward, there's space for the ones Alice gave you."

He smiled, "we can go over to the house and get them later if you want."

I smiled and agreed we should.

We turned the page and found pictures from Florida, the ones with my mom and Phil and some I had taken on the beach, and one of a late night BBQ we'd had that Alice and Jasper hadn't eaten at.

There were some from Vegas and the romantic night Alice had planned, I couldn't really call in a dinner since I was the only one who had eaten anything.

"Alice is amazing," I sighed as I fell back onto the bed.

"She'll be glad you hear it." Edward chuckled.

"Can you believe we're getting married?"

He leaned a little closer.

"Are you still sure that's what you want?"

I sat up, "of course it is, Edward!"

I kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I just hope Alice doesn't go overboard with it," I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Bella, you're my world."

I sighed. This was what I'd wanted for so long. I'd wanted Edward back and now everything was perfect before too long I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. It was a good thing I hadn't gotten into the habit of writing checks in my maiden name, since I hadn't been in the habit of writing them at all.

I planned on inviting some of my friends from school to the wedding and I wanted, Rosalie and Angela to be my bridesmaids. Jasper was going to be the best man, and Emmett was the minister. I was actually happy about that, because I was sure it would make it even more memorable.

Carlisle and Esme had moved back to Forks, about a week after we had come home. Esme had had to pack up some of the things from her new house and Carlisle had some surgeries he'd wanted to finish before he packed up and moved back to Forks. When they'd come back, Esme had hugged me and whispered about how sorry they were and then whisked me off to the kitchen to try something she'd seen on the food network.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder again.

"Everything,"

"I love you," he said again.

We lay on the bed for hours, are fingers laced, my head on his shoulder, talking every once and a while about the wedding.

I wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

"_I found a place so safe. / Not a single tear / The first time in my life and now it's so clear / Feel calm, I belong / I'm so happy here / It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere / I wouldn't change a thing about it / This is the best feeling" Avril Lavigne's "Innocence"_

* * *

**EPOV:**

Ever since we'd come back to Forks, I had seen such a change in Bella, she was stronger and possibly even more beautiful.

She had fallen asleep her head on my chest, I watched her; the look of complete and utter peacefulness had spread across her face. She sighed, and shifted, her long brown hair falling into her face, I reached my hand out to smooth it away and she smiled a little and snuggled closer to me.

"Edward…"

"I'm here,"

"Frilly," she murmured and I laughed out loud.

She was truly amazing.

* * *

**APOV:**

My plan had worked! I had gotten Bella to go with me and become strong and happy, and then I had gotten Edward to chase her down and win her back. It might have been a little quicker than I had planned, but it had still worked!

And now I had more planning to do! Bella's wedding was going to be amazing.

"Alice, darlin', could you settle down?" Jasper asked, from his spot on the couch. We were sitting in the living room, where I had all the wedding plans scattered around the coffee table.

"Of course," I grinned. I bet all the wedding plans could be taken care of later.

I jumped onto the couch and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." Jasper replied before kissing me.

* * *

**BPOV:**

_I was lost in the dark again. Where am I?_

_Don't leave me, I need you! _

_And suddenly the light was come toward me. What was it?_

"_Hello? Edward?"_

"_I'm here, love."_

_I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not dark anymore," I whispered. _

"_I know, the sun is coming out."_

When I woke up I smiled, because Edward's arms were around me.

"Morning,"

"Morning?" I screeched.

"Calm down, sweetheart, I meant afternoon."

"Oh, alright." I sighed, and leaned back down on his chest.

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alice wants you to stay the weekend." Edward informed me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she wants you to try on dresses with her."

"But she already knows which one will fit! Can't she just go buy it for me?"

He laughed, "no she wants you to go through it too."

"But that means I'll have less time to spend with you," I pouted.

"We'll have forever, Bella."

Edward and I had agreed that he would turn me into a vampire after our wedding.

I would be with Edward forever and I would be his wife. My life couldn't get any better.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, but there really wasn't much story left. I hope that I wrapped everything up nicely. The wedding is pretty much going to be the same as in Breaking Dawn, just without the Jacob drama, he'll be invited to the wedding though. **

**Thank you all so much for reading!!! I love you guys!!**

* * *

**Also I've started another NEW MOON rewrite! I love New Moon re-writes though! Please check it out it's called "Song for you".**

**Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella starts to write songs, she makes friends with the new girl, Gemma, and soon they are on the rise to stardom. Alice hears one of their songs one day, will she tell Edward?**

**I know it's been done before, but I hope that I'll be able to put a new twist on it! **


	19. Playlist!

**Hey, everyone! Now that the story is over, I thought I'd put this up. It's the play list for "Stupid Lamb". If you want you can look up the songs, they really are all very good!!**

* * *

**SONGS USED IN STORY:**

**1. "Hate me" by Blue October. (EPOV)**

**2. "Make up smeared eyes" By Automatic love letter (BPOV)**

**3. "Wrong way out" by Megan McCauley (EPOV)**

**4. "Reverie" by Megan McCauley (BPOV)**

**5. "Better than me" by Nickelback (EPOV)**

**6. "Breathe" by Taylor Swift (BPOV)**

**7. "Save you" by Simple plan (EPOV)**

**8. "The one thing I know" by Kate Miller-Hedike (BPOV)**

**9 "Miserable at best" by Mayday Parade. **

**10. "Hero/Heroine" by Boys like girls **

**11. "Far Away" By Nickelback **

**12. "You found me" By The Fray**

**13. "Terrified" by story of the year**

**14. "Her eyes" by Pat Monahan **

**15. "Home" by Michael Buble **

**16. "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**ALICE'S PLAYLIST:**

"**Just dance" by Lady Gaga**

"**So what" by Pink**

"**Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station**

"**Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani **

"**poker face" by lady gaga**

"**I do not hook up" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**These are a few songs that I didn't use in the story, that fit with it so I wanted to show you all. Some of them were suggested by reviewers and I'm so grateful! **

1. "can't break it to my heart" Delta goodrem

2. "Stay with me" Danity Kane

3. "Best I ever had" Vertical Horizon

4. "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin

5. "caught up in you" by Cassie Thomson

6. "new medicine (stay with me)" by the getaway plan

7. "Melody of You" by Single File

8. "The Reason" by Hoobstank

Thanks for reading!!!!

* * *


End file.
